


best of me

by haisteria



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Charizard is Leon's wingman, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift Giving, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Songfic, Xatu is your wingman, but only Xatu can see the strings, the slow burn isn't too slow because i physically cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisteria/pseuds/haisteria
Summary: An apprenticeship under Galar’s Nurse Joy sisters lets you and your Natu meet plenty of strange characters. Like this starry-eyed boy your age with a Charmander, who tells you his ambitions as his Pokemon are being healed. Years go by, and eventually, both of your dreams become nothing short of reality.“Even though I haven't seen my limits, if they exist, it's probably you.”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 76
Kudos: 586





	1. tell me of eternity (just one more time)

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification, both you and Leon are like, 10 years old for the first few chapters of this fic because you both go way back - to Leon’s Gym Challenge! Don’t worry he’ll start wearing that atrocious outfit and you'll be an actual nurse before you know it.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 1 ]

˗ˏˋ tell me of eternity (just one more time) ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The first time you saw him, you felt something odd.

It’s not often that the Nurse Joys send you to Turffield, but they did today; and you spend it sitting idly by the Pokemart corner of the building. There were always Trainers passing through the doors, sometimes a Pokemon fainted or health in the yellow. You should be helping these people and learning how to heal their wounded Pokemon. But this Nurse Joy had decided that today will be the day you find out how the PokeCentre’s glorious healing machine actually works.

And that’s how your eyes wandered from the teacup in your hands to the boisterous boy that came through the doors. Something about him reminded you of a wildfire - probably his loud entrance. And the Charmander that waddled beside him, before being sucked into a regular Pokeball with a beam of blue light. You don’t see those little fire lizards often - only seen two before while in Ballonlea’s PokeCentre.

Your beloved Natu took up its perch on your shoulder, large eyes fixated on the boy, unwavering.

Tufts of plum hair peeked out of his hat, eager to see the world around them just like those wide amber eyes. You wondered if he was a Gym Challenger, or at least going to participate this year.

As the question started to bounce inside your head, Natu’s blank gaze bore into you. The bird-like Pokemon then blinked, before nodding - or something akin to nodding but without a neck - vigorously. You have to pat the bird down before it stopped, singular pink crest finally stilling.

You wouldn’t trust your Natu just yet though. It might have been the child of your parent’s Xatu, but its psychic powers were still weak - just like those small, baby bird wings. You gave the Pokemon another ruffle, it replying with a quiet chirp. Never were much of a talker were you, little one? 

“Hey!” Oh dear Arceus! A loud voice nearly sent you flying, stilled your heart, near sent it spiralling down the road to cardiac arrest. You took in a few breaths, letting Natu also calm down, before eyeing the boy who had gotten a cheap scare out of you. Thankfully the teacup had already been set down, or you’d get quite the scolding from your mentor.

He seemed to flinch when you glowered at him, still a little on edge. The boy gave you a Wooloo-ish look, one starry eye closed as though feigning hurt.

“Sorry if I spooked you, I was just waiting for my Pokemon to be healed and...” The boy wandered off, voice quiet this time. “That Natu of yours looks ace! Where’d you get it from, mate?”

“From an egg.” You scratched at your cheek, racking your head for something useful to say, “So I wouldn’t know exactly where it’d be found… Maybe try the Wild Area?” 

He sighed, taking off his cap to ruffle the violet mess of hair beneath; “Ah, shame. Well, no worries; I’m sure I’ll find one eventually.”

“Name’s Leon by the way! May I ask for yours?”

Your name rolled out of your tongue, and he hummed with his eyes closed. Was he committing it to memory?

“Do you work here or something?”

“You could say that.” You paused to watch Natu leaving its perch on your shoulder, hopping down to the ground and staring up at this Leon character. 

“I’m apprenticing here for a while.”

“Oh, so you’re going to be a Nurse one day?” You nodded. That was the plan anyway.

“Cool! We’ll be meeting each other quite a bit then, especially when I win the Gym Challenge.” A grin grew on Leon’s features, and you didn’t know why but a smile started growing on yours too. That last part held an air of pride to them - pride, confidence, and a touch of something else. You could only pin it as hope and determination.

“You’re a Gym Challenger?”

“Uh-huh!” This boy was starting to grow on you, even though he had previously given you quite the heart attack. So Natu was right; “And I’ll be more than that by the end of this year! I’ll be Champion!”

“Then I guess I’ll be rooting for you!” 

What? The words fell from your lips without your thinking, and something inside you just wishes to scurry back into the darkness because _who says that to someone they’ve just met?_ Arceus, you felt like such a child, like you suddenly went down seven years and became three again. Once the realization truly sunk in, you’re absolutely mortified; but at least Leon doesn’t laugh at you. 

In fact, his grin only doubled, a light blush dusting his tan skin and his hands coming together to clap, elated. He hit his wrist on the table while doing so. The small clinking sound of your teacup against wood harmonized with one beat of his clapping.

There was surely something about this boy - his enthusiasm or something else - because you wouldn’t do that to just about any Trainer that walked through these PokeCentre doors. Something about this Leon was special. Why else did you have this feeling in your chest? Why else did the space suddenly get odd - or at least, that’s what it felt like - when he entered?

You’re gaze drifted to your Natu, who, since being let down to the floor, had been staring at Leon with great interest. There’s a twinkle in the little green bird’s eyes that you’ve only seen a couple times before - and not even on a Natu, but its evolution. Leon’s eyes eventually drift downward to meet his little Pokemon admirer.

“Hey, little guy.” The boy raised a hand to wave at the bird, “I’ve heard you guys can tell someone’s future.” 

Whether or not it’s true for Natu - or specifically, your green-pea bird - is beyond you, but the case is true for it’s evolved form. You’ve seen wandering magicians and fortune tellers with the odd totem-like bird, stationed in constellation-print tents around Galar. They’ve got the crystal balls and tarot cards and everything - but with an actual future-seeing bird in their arsenal?

Well, all they’ve got to do is decipher their Pokemon, and Bob’s your uncle, you’ve got a pretty good fortune telling business. 

“Is that why you wanted one of your own? To ask it if you’re going to be Champion?”

“It’s worth a shot though, isn't it?"

You bent and scooped up your Pokemon in your arms, holding it to your chest. "What if it tells you something you don't want to know?"

Your new fast-friend visibly deflated, playing with the rim of his hat now; when he doesn't answer for a long time you realize he doesn't know what to tell you. 

Before any of you could say anything else, his name echoed throughout the Pokemon Centre. It took you both to realise that Nurse Joy was done healing his Pokemon, calling for him to collect his rejuvenated little team of three.

And so he did, rushing over with a smile that erased any sign of insecurity in that past chatter with you. You're almost relieved to see him like that, as if it's natural for him to be happy. You and Natu both watched him tuck each Pokeball on their rightful spaces on his belt, except one.

Charmander leapt out of that one in a burst of blue light and joy, a tiny battle cry ripping through its throat. The boy let out a laugh as the fiery lizard clung to his leg, patting it on the head.

"Hey, thanks for the little talk." Leon turned to you, smile still on his face, showing off the little dimple on his cheek. Then it faltered, just the tiniest bit, and his voice is small, uncertain:

"Will you still cheer for me?"

In no time at all, your Natu let out a chirp. Not the small, hushed ones, but almost a squawk. 

"Yeah." You took in a breath. "Yeah, I'll cheer for you."

"Thank you, really." 

And with a determined nod of his head, you watched Leon rush out of the Pokemon Centre, waddling Charmander in tow. A wildfire in his entrance and a wildfire in his exit - maybe that's just how he is. 


	2. you're like the whole world to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flame-hearted Leon is about to melt down a Steel-type Gym Leader! Won't you give him a little cheer?  
> He'll surely appreciate it!  
> ~  
> Alternatively, Natu sees something you cannot.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 2 ]

˗ˏˋ you're like the whole world to me ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

When you met the starry-eyed boy again, it was at Motostoke. 

It would be… what, 2 months since your first meeting?

Despite all your previous flustering at saying that you'd cheer him on, you actually meant it. After your day finally wound to a close, you'd take the Corviknight Taxi home. There's no one to talk to on those nights above the city - Natu isn't one for conversation either - so you end up on your phone.

And eventually, you found his battles - as well as many others - uploaded by the League's streaming channel. You've noticed that, despite it following him around, Leon would never lead with his Charmander. It was like his secret weapon, except it wasn't that much of a secret at all. 

As you went through those backlog of videos - truth be told you don't have _that_ much time to watch him - you watched his team grow. You could watch one video and see Charmander and a Honedge, and then the next video would have a Charmeleon and Doublade instead. Almost gave you whiplash, actually. 

Is this why people like watching Gym Challengers? Because they get to see them and their Pokemon grow up? You knew kids your age, if they weren’t going for it themselves, were pretty into Pokemon battles. Maybe people just thought it was cool, because yes, you too agreed that it was, in fact, cool. 

_And probably a lot more eventful and exciting than being in a PokeCentre all day, but you’d rather die than admit it._

Whatever it was, if you were looking for steady growth between videos, you wouldn't find it in Leon's team. It seemed he kept climbing levels non-stop, training as though he was running out of time.

You thought apprenticing under identical Nurses was a hard job, what with being shipped this way and that across Galar; it seemed Leon had it a little harder than you did. Your hands idly polished a Pokeball, feeling the cold steel at your fingertips. It was Natu’s, and rather than just having it lay around, you decided to bring it with you as you sat behind the healing counter.

You're snapped out of your thoughts by two things - Leon's happy yell of your name, and Natu pecking your shoulder when you don't respond. You set the ball aside and watched him with your palms on the cold counter in front of you. The boy came bounding over, cap almost slipping off his head and bag bouncing along with his quick feet. Before you knew it, you were met face to face with the grinning ball of flames who answered to the name Leon.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” His smile was bright, maybe even more than before. Must be because he’s gotten a taste for victory. Amber eyes shifted from gazing into yours to the bird at your shoulder, his palms falling down to the red counter; 

“Hey little guy!”

Natu chirped in response, and you leaned backwards to get him out of your face. You moved your hands to your sides - and no, you were definitely not doing that to avoid how close his fingertips had been to yours. And no, you were _not_ blushing red at the thought of holding his hand, because that’d be _stupid_ and you were just… running a fever.

”What are you doing here?”

“Haven’t you heard?” He grinned, showing off his teeth. Leon crossed his arms across his chest, exuding an air of confidence; “I’m here for Motostoke’s Steel Gym!” 

That’d be the third gym, you believe. It was honestly quite hard to remember which gyms were which and in what order. It didn’t really make sense to you why Galar’s Pokemon League changes every year, switching round a few gyms here and there.

Anyway, the Steel-type Gym Leader. You’ve seen them stroll around town before, taking care of their Steelix and Duraludon. The little trio seemed really happy when you saw them the other day. Pokemon need a nice sunbath too, even if they were coated in steel coats.

“Oh!” You exclaimed, eventually wondering how the battle would turn out; it won’t be much of a hassle for him. You could see it now, a Charmeleon literally blasting through this gym with nothing more than a bunch of well-timed Flamethrowers! Or, or, his Doublade slashing through its opponents with ease.

“You won’t have any trouble right? With your Charmeleon and everything.” 

“Mhm!” He nodded, so fervently that you believed he would have gotten himself hurt if he didn’t stop. The pins on the black cap jingled until they, along with him, stilled. Leon’s arms fell from his chest to his sides, and then back up to his hat to fix it on his head.

“But don’t you think that’s too… easy?” 

Leon stilled, taking in your words. “Easy?”

The boy’s features twisted to feign sadness, “It almost sounds like you want me to lose!” Leon whined, “Heard the Gym Leader’s mighty ferocious too - I’m sure I’ll have a pretty champion time in there, with my partner or without.”

You blinked. You’ve never heard champion be used as a descriptor.

Leon returned your Hoothoot-ish look, “What’s wrong? Don’t believe me?”

“No, it’s not that.” 

You believed he would win, and you’d be lying if you didn’t know what lay ahead of him. After your first meeting, and what an odd one that was, you had asked your Natu the question that bounced around in his head. The question Leon himself had wanted to ask, but was interrupted by you: Would he become Champion? You thought the question hard in your head, watching the bird stare into your very soul.

 _That day your Natu nodded with fervor twice._

The look eventually fell from your face, and you reached your hand out to him. 

“Anyway, would you like to heal your Pokemon, Leon?”

“You sound like a Nurse Joy already.” He teased, tongue out and everything, before laying 4 of the contraptions on the counter - 2 Pokeballs and 2 Great Balls. Leon must have noticed your eyeing before you popped them into the machine, as he added: “I would have got them all in an Ultra Ball if I could…”

“They don’t sell it yet?” You looked back at him, pointing at the Pokemart close-by. The clerk looked over, smiled, and waved in quick succession - the both of you returned in kind.

Leon shook his head. Blue light painted the both of you in an electric cyan, and you watched his Pokemon show up on the big screen. First his Charmeleon, then that Doublade. A green baby dragon popped onto the interface then - an Axew? - and then a wide-eyed Dreepy.

The machine chimed its little tune, a tune that hasn’t changed much throughout the years, apparently. You waited for the contraption to whir down before carefully handing the boy his Pokemon back.

You cleared your throat, and watched a shine appear in Leon’s eyes; 

“Thanks for waiting!” You watched him try, and fail, to hold in a laugh. Come on! You’ve only said three words! With a half-hearted glare and a pout, you continued,

“Charmeleon and the rest of your team should be all better now!" You leaned over the counter to hit him on the upper arm, lightly though - he needed it for swinging that Pokeball or whatever. When it failed to faze him, you hoped you had given him a harder hit; the boy had moved away from you though, and you didn’t want to leave your station just for that.

"We hope to see you again!" Through gritted teeth, and demeanor now slightly flustered, you finished the mandatory speech. Leon was _still_ laughing, hands clutching his sides. Was it really that funny?

“Are you done?” Natu seemed to squawk at the gym challenger too, in your defense of course. “Meanie.”

When he finally calmed down, the starry-eyed boy shifted over to talking about strategy. More specifically, the one he’s going to use on the Steel gym leader. And, as expected, you could sum it all up as _Charmeleon would carry the team._

“I still think it’s too easy.” You stuck your tongue out at him, still annoyed at him laughing at you; “Where’s the challenge?”

“You know what? Maybe it is _too easy._ ” Before you knew it, he had his cheeks puffed up in a huff. “Tell you what, if I win without using Charmeleon…” He paused, “...too much. Then you’re going to have to cheer me on for as long as my Gym Challenge goes on. Deal?”

“What kind of deal is that?!” 

“A good one!"

“I was going to cheer you on anyway!” Observant as you were, you caught the sparkle in his eyes at the words. Did it get brighter in here or was it just you? You broke the gaze you had on Leon to look at your Natu. The tiny bird had instead started staring at your pinky finger, before hopping a little and staring at Leon’s pinky too - what were you staring at little guy? 

“Then it’s settled!” He cheered, voice laced with euphoria. Leon had readjusted his hat, and before you knew it, he was already jogging backwards towards the door. “You better cheer for me!” You let out a hearty laugh when he bumped into an Ace Trainer walking through the door. And that was that - Natu still seemed fixated on your pinky, but you sighed and placed him on his rightful perch - your shoulder.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

You wouldn’t know it, but what Natu was so intrigued by was the ghost of a red string that was coiled around your finger. The little bird Pokemon wouldn’t have the slightest idea why, but a ghost of the other end was tied tightly around that other kid’s finger too. What could it mean? The Natu let out a tiny chirp into your ear, before staring at the snippets of the past and present of this PokeCentre.

Whatever could it mean indeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the red string has been tied!
> 
> ~
> 
> thank you for the kudos and for reading this!! i really, really appreciate you guys taking your time to read this, and i hope you'll enjoy this slow burn as we go along!


	3. summer, winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way up to Circhester is cold and riddled with Ice-types. Why did the Nurse Joys send you up here - especially without a Corviknight taxi?

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 3 ]

˗ˏˋ summer, winter ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

  
  


Whose idea was it to let the Corviknight Taxis get a day off?

You let out an indignant huff, the breath turning to mist as the cold air made it its own. You felt Natu huddle into the scarf you had wrapped around your shoulders. Alright, maybe that was a little rude - those big birds were doing the citizens of Galar a great service by flying them everywhere. 

Just… why did it have to be today, of all days? When you had to trek to Circhester from Spikemuth in the freezing cold, because for some reason, the Nurse Joys can’t teach you everything in one place? 

Your boots collided with a pebble and you kicked it without a care in the world. That helped alleviate some of this irritance in you. At least the weather was somewhat in your favor - you weren’t stuck in a blizzard - and at least your Natu could train a little. Of course, training here would be a little rough - with all the Ice types popping out of the grass - but there were a few Pokemon your Natu could handle. The little guy could handle itself quite well, hitting everything with Psychic, and was now bordering evolution! How wonderful!

You’re not quite sure if the wild Pokemon took pity on you, but the strongest opponent you were met with was a Level 30 Darumaka. It still got you running away and Natu in the red, though.

“Hey buddy.” You murmured, watching the green-pea bird burrow out of your scarf; “Are you alright?”

Your partner gave one firm nod, probably stopped by the cloth folded under his beak. Natu added with a happy chirp, and before you knew it, you were scrambling to balance the bird on your arm.

“Don’t do that without warning me!” You scolded, though light-heatedly. There was no way you could be really mad at it, and you’re seriously considering that maybe your Natu was taking advantage of that fact. “What, do you want to train?”

The Pokemon chirped again, doing a little dance. Its tiny talons scratched against your sweater in delight. “Oh, I get it! You want to evolve, huh?” 

You’ve had the little bird since you were an eight-year-old without responsibilities. Not even considering the idea of letting Natu evolve for two years must have been quite aggravating on the Pokemon. For all you know, evolving it was probably best for both of you.

So, you patted the little bird down, and sought out a patch of grass to run around in. When your eyes found a mess of green, you dashed over with Natu in your arms. The stomping of your boots must have already alerted a Pokemon, spooked them even, because before long a Wailmer popped out. It hovered above the ground, seemingly out of place on land and not in the dark waters of the Circhester Bay nearby.

“Ready Natu?” You called, and the bird leapt down with an air of determination. It landed on the ground with a slight clinking of its talons, and its blank gaze shifted to glower down at the whale.

“Alright, use Psychic!” The bird chirped, so small in comparison to the Wailmer. Any onlooker would think it couldn’t do much to the whale, but Natu loved proving people wrong. In waves that you couldn’t hope to see, Natu launched a telekinetic attack upon the Wailmer, causing it to flinch back and writhe. It was beyond you how it worked - you’re just a lucky kid who found the TM for the move lying around. 

“Good job, buddy!” Your partner squawked, ruffling its feathers to make it look bigger to the whale. Slow moving, and now lumbering over due to the damage done, the Wailmer failed to slam against the faster bird. Once Natu avoided the attack, the Pokemon initiated another round of telekinetic waves. The Wailmer let out a weak cry, before fainting, lying in the grass.

With a smile on your face, cheeks and lips hurting from the cold, you turned to pet your Natu. Your partner was still, staring blankly as always, but something was… different. 

Before you knew what was going on, bursts of white light surrounded the creature. The tiny sparks flew this way and that, Frosmoths to the larger light at the centre. You couldn’t look without squinting at first, but you gave up halfway; the intensity of the light forced you to screw your eyes shut.

When you cracked your eyes open, it was after the light had dimmed. And there, in the middle of it all, was your little friend, not so little anymore. It was a Xatu now, with wings that actually let it fly instead of hop around, and an actual body. 

“Buddy! Look at you!” You squealed, delight in your eyes, “You’re a Xatu!”

Having evolved now, your Xatu must have also increased its stats a tad - that makes training a little easier. Convenient is convenient! The odd bird flew over to your side, seemingly a little disappointed that it couldn’t use your shoulder as a perch anymore.

“Are you happy?” In response to your question, your partner chirped. It raised its right tri-coloured wing up a ways away from its head, while the other stayed stationary. You were a little confused, Rotom phone beeping to life as you brought it out.

Turns out Xatu tend to talk in flag semaphore if not through their little coos and caws. Who knew? You tucked away your phone, realizing your partner’s movements meant that you were correct. With a pat on your Xatu’s head, you continued your trek upwards to Circhester. 

Or at least, that was the plan. When you didn’t hear the pitter-patter of talons against the snow and dirt or even a flapping of wings, you turned around. Xatu wasn’t following you. Instead, it reverted to its original pose, both wings stationary in front of it, and continued staring blankly ahead.

Your Rotom phone emerged from your pockets once more, now in Dex mode:

_“They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time.”_

Right. That was their deal.

With a sigh, you walked over to your now motionless partner. It’s been a long, long time, but maybe now you had to keep it in its Pokeball. While you rummaged around for the contraption, you wondered what exactly Xatu could see; the past and future, of course, but what does that even mean? Could it see the past and future of itself? Of the Route 9 you were currently standing in? Your future? By the time you found your partner’s old Pokeball, your head was spinning with questions that a 10-year-old probably shouldn’t be thinking about.

You eyed the red and white ball, then the bird at your side. 

"I'm sorry, buddy… You don't mind, right?" The bird cooed, sparing a quick glance at you before it was returned to its contraption. Just about time too, too-white snow had started piling up on top of your Xatu’s green-pea head.

So without your friend following you, you continued your trek to Circhester. You sneaked around a few wild Pokemon, heart beating out of your chest whenever they’d start giving chase. Halfway through, after you somehow biked your way across the icy waters, you noticed a Glalie that was a little too close for comfort.

There was no way Xatu could take it out if it charged at you. And there was no way you were whiting out in the snow. No way.

And so you did the smart thing, and started planning your sneaky escape route. Into the tall grass you went, clutching the one pokeball you had in your palms.

“Woah! what are you doing here?”

Oh. Oh no. A particularly long blade of grass flicked your nose as you whipped your head around to find him. Of all the people you could’ve met, it was this kid! You would have huffed and yelled at him if you could.

“Leon?”

Your voice was barely above a whisper. The Ice-type you feared had stirred a bit, eyeing the icy road with electric blue eyes; he heard you - or specifically, Leon - and was alert. It was closer than you’d originally thought. There was a rustling to your left, and before you could tell him to shut his gob, the flame-like boy sparked up a conversation with you.

“Yeah, it’s me!” _Was he doing this on purpose?_ “Seriously, what are you doing up here?”

Leon gasped in mock, which surely directed the floating Ice-type Pokemon your way; the boy looked at it then, before breaking out into a grin. At least if the Glalie did decide to lunge at the both of you, it would probably target him first.

And besides, Leon’s got a Charizard now - got it right after he passed Motostoke’s Gym, actually.

“Oh, I get it! You wanted to add something else to your team, huh? Don’t know how to break it to ya, mate, but--”

And before whatever Leon planned to say could be said, the Glalie had let out a battle cry. Its jaw of some sort unhinged to do so; it was the most terrifying thing you’ve seen in a while. With a yelp, you stood up from crouching in the grass and grabbed Leon’s wrist when he wouldn’t move. Before long, you were both running full speed out of harm’s way, narrowly missing the Glalie’s frustrated Ice Beams. Arceus! The day went from a 1 to an 11 a little too quickly.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“Hey, sorry about before. With that encounter.” 

This was… the 4th time he's apologised.

The fire crackled, slightly dull and muffled, within the little pit you both made. Finding firewood for that was difficult. Lighting it up was even harder, Leon’s Charizard couldn’t quite light up damp - frozen, actually - wood as quickly as you both hoped. A tiny cauldron was set up on top, a warm curry being idly stirred by you. Your Xatu decided to rest by the flames, still not moving much but it was able to manage moving a few paces. 

“Yeah, yeah. Stop worrying about it.”

The Persim berry in Leon’s hands eventually fell down into the soup with a _plop!_ Golden eyes watched you redirect the ladle to crush the berry into bits. “You’re not angry?”

“I’m not angry.”

“Promise?”

“Yes. Promise.”

A silence fell between the both of you. Only the sound of the curry heating up and his Charizard’s light snoring persisted. Those faint noises hung in the air like the fairy-lights that appeared annually in Galar’s cities. Amidst the blank stirring and occasional adding of salt from your side, you heard Leon shuffle. If your ears did not deceive you, your friend had murmured a soft ‘okay.’

“I’m glad I met you again, Lee.” The last time you met was a whole month ago. He had just gotten a 5th Gym under his belt. And although he was 2 gyms late, Leon did ask you if you kept your end of the deal, because he did! Though you can’t quite recall what he used against the Steel-gym, you could remember the distinct lack of Charmeleon on that video.

Before long, the grin reappeared on his face. There’s the Leon you knew - the boy that rushed in and out of Pokemon Centres like a wildfire or comet of sorts. The boy peeked into his large bag, dropping the berries onto the plate nearby. 

“I’m glad we got to meet again too, mate! Because I…” He droned, extending the I until he found the item he was looking for. What appeared in his hands was an egg, just like any other - green spots on a white shell. “...have a gift for you! Here, we got an egg just for you!”  
  


“‘We?’” 

“Well it’s technically from Sonia and the professor, but she made me deliver it.” 

Oh, if you weren't mistaken, Sonia was the girl with hearts in her hair. You've met her once before in Hulbury, and bonded almost as quickly as you had with Leon. Postwick kids were just really amiable, you figured.

"What's in it?" You're sure he could hear the curiosity dripping from your voice. 

"No clue!" He grinned, hands behind his head, "It could be a Yamper for all I know. Old Magnolia's got a Boltund."

Oh! Those adorable little things! They were very popular with Galar's populace. You could encounter ten if you went on a 15 minute jog around Wyndon. You could understand why they were such a common choice - loyal, adorable, and it's got a little heart on its butt!

"I'd love a Yamper!" You accepted the egg with a wide grin of your own. If you tried, your fingers could meet each other half-way - so whatever's inside wasn't that big of a Pokemon. When the warmth of your palms met the egg, you could feel something moving inside.

"Yeah, those little guys pack a punch." Leon seemed to recall something from far away, picking up his berries, "When I was starting out, they were quite the threat to my Rookidee."

You managed to cling to the egg with one hand and readjust your ladle on the other. "And if I get one, evolve it into Boltund, I could take out your Charizard."

"Oh yeah?" Leon regained his air of confidence - and pride, you assumed - whenever the focus was on his team. "Then I'm just going to stick some Rock-type moves on him!" 

"No fair! That'd take out Xatu too…" The bird, who had been listening in, let out a squawk. You pat its head and placed the egg down beside it. As though on instinct, your partner readjusted to protect it from the cold. 

He shrugged, playful, "All's fair in a Pokemon battle, mate." Leon picked up two steel plates for the both of you, "And congrats on the little guy for evolving." 

Xatu squawked again. Its blank gaze looked on at the both of you, sometimes looking at the plates and the curry in them, but also at your hands. Didn't it do this before too?

"Xatu says thank you." You set some curry and some extra berries for your partner, setting it down for the bird to eat. Leon did the same for his Charizard before repeating the action for the both of you. 

"You headed to Circhester?"

"Yeah." You managed between gulping down the curry, "What about you?"

"Spikemuth." Leon twirled the spoon in his hands, "We're on opposite destinations, I guess."

The starry eyed boy patted his cheek with his free hand for a bit, before he jolted with - what you assumed to be - an idea. 

"Since it's not that far from here, I could get you there?" You don't see the red that dusted his cheeks. "There are still a few Ice-types that Xatu will have trouble with. Saw them on my way down."

With a happy little clap, and Xatu cooing too, you nodded at his offer. "Thank you!" You set down your meal to wrap him up in your arms, and with a hearty chuckle he returned the gesture, putting his heart into the hug. You've gotten close enough for him not to mind!

"It's no problem! After all, when I'm finally Champion, I'll have to help a region's worth of people!" 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Thoroughly stuffed, Xatu left its once-full plate to collect snow. Now evolved, its psychic powers were honed, and although seeing the past, present, and future wasn't too exciting, it did have its perks. 

The green-pea bird continued its blank gaze, staring at its trainer and the kid that they've both grown fond of. It saw the ebbing of the string that connected them, how a string once faint was now a brighter crimson. And the Xatu saw, as the two friends shared an embrace, with its future seeing eye, another version of them.

They had grown up, everything had changed, except for one thing: their hug. The icy Route 9 was now a city with a river running through it. The two had grown taller, wore different clothes. They were adults. The boy's violet hair had grown out, unruly amongst a red cape. Xatu's trainer wore the PokeCenter Nurse's actual outfit.

And Xatu saw then, in the future it witnessed, the red string between them glowing. Glowing like those neon lights in Spikemuth, a bright crimson. Bright amongst the dark city that engulfed the two future figures.

It was then that the Pokemon understood what it meant. After months of staring intently at its trainer's pinky finger, Xatu understood.

_Like a Pokemon's destiny bond, humans too had a string that bound them together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the support on this story! Updates may seem a little slow because I try to finish the chapters before hand! As I upload this chapter, I'm halfway through chapter 5! Once again, thank you so much, and I hope you'll stay with me for this journey!


	4. you've got the best of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids seemed closer to their dreams than ever. Everyone has their own paths to follow.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 4 ]

˗ˏˋ you've got the best of me ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

  
  


"Tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

You couldn’t help but feel giddy, the question leaving your lips with a grin. This whole month you've been stationed in Wyndon. The big city was always so dream-like to you - only being beaten by Ballonlea - so working there for a whole month? It was wonderful. Now Leon and Sonia were here too, up against the Pokemon League. Well, Leon would. Sonia would be with you, watching the match later in the stadium.

You all seemed closer to your dreams than ever.

But that was tomorrow. Today, while the sun was still in the sky, the three of you and your Pokemon were lazing about in a cafe. A pretty one with windows all over its yellow walls, decorated with oak wood floors and flowers of every colour in clay pots. The sign out front read, _La Jaune Flabebe_. An old, greying couple ran the place, did the cooking all by themselves and left the serving to two waiters. They came eventually, with a tea set and a plate of chips for all of you. 

Sonia dropped a little sugar in her tea, huffing. The girl's Yamper was currently scarfing down a Pokebean. "It is for Lee over here." She answered, shoving a thumb over his way, "If I hadn't lost to Raihan, I would've beaten you!"

"Hey, Raihan lost to me too, Soni." The boy teased, tongue out and tossing a chip to his Dragapult. "You wouldn't have won even if you defeated him!" 

A hearty laugh rumbled through your chest as they bickered. The three of you seemed like such close friends now, and all because they were Trainers and you worked at a Pokemon Centre. The only one missing was Raihan, who you were sure would be out training in the Wild Area for the whole day. He didn't make it to the Champion either, but he didn't mind the learning experience.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

There's such a thing as working hard, and then there was Raihan. When you met him after his defeat in the Finals a day before, healing up his team, you had asked him if he minded losing to Leon. A year's worth of hard work going down the drain in one single match? That's got to be rough.

"Nah." He had answered, watching you spray his Sandaconda with a Hyper Potion. "It sucks, sure. But I don't really mind."

"I'd be really angry." You rubbed his Flygon's head. His Pokemon had done very well in their own right, and you hoped they knew that their trainer was proud of them. "I know how hard you worked. You'd come to the PokeCentre five times a day because you trained in the Wilds."

"Well, then that means I didn't work as hard as I could have." His hands went up to his dragon hoodie, playing with the frills. "And besides, it's good training for when I become a Gym Leader."

"A Gym Leader?"

"Yeah. After this journey I just… kinda realised I would like that better. The Champion title seems a little too out there for me." Raihan had shot you a look then, a little wary.

"Do you think I'm cut out for it? Being a Gym Leader, I mean."

You had paused. From the time you first met him, you could tell there was something special about him too. It was the same feeling you had with Leon and Sonia. With a gentle smile, you nodded. "You'll be a great Gym Leader, Raihan."

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

A fond smile stretched across your face at the memory. This little crew you've met, and became a part of yourself, all had plans and paths ahead of them. 

"Besides, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Leon sung, playing with a tiny spoon before eyeing you and then Sonia, "You're going to work for old Magnolia, aren't you?"

"Yep!" The girl smiled, twirling her ginger hair between her fingers. She turned to look at you, cyan eyes twinkling. "Speaking of gran, did you hatch that egg we got you?"

Before you could speak, a tiny Eevee bounded up your leg and rested on your lap. The little fox let out a cry - 'Vee!' - and lifted up a fluffy paw in greeting, ears hitting your face. What was it with your Pokemon using you as their perches?

"Oh, hello!" Sonia squealed, "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" 

Eevee, despite its previous actions, wasn't used to three pairs of eyes on it. The Normal-type Pokemon relaxed into your lap, its timid nature coming through. This little baby was the Pokemon that hatched from that egg Leon handed you a few months ago. While you were walking through Circhester on your day off, you suddenly heard it cracking. And poof! Your little Eevee broke out of that polka-dotted egg!

"What are you going to evolve it into?" Leon broke into a huge grin, trying to get a better look at the little one. When his amber eyes met the Eevee's large hazel ones, the Pokemon let out another cry.

"I don't know yet." You confessed, idly playing with the ends of Eevee's ears. "It took me such a long time to evolve my Natu. I don't want to disappoint Eevee by making promises that I'll forget."

"Well, knowing you," Leon hummed, "You're going to evolve it into Espeon." The boy wiped away a drop of tea that fell on the sun-kissed skin of his arm. Something about his tone didn't seem right, but you didn't know what it was. 

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing. What's wrong if I evolve it into a Psychic-type?" You challenged. Where were you going with this?

It seemed the only mature one right now was Sonia. The girl seemed to feel the air grow tense, or maybe her Yamper did as it started whining. She raised a hand to speak up, but was rudely interrupted.

"Well, then I'd stop worrying about you!" As though realising what he said, Leon coughed and quickly added; "Your Xatu is a great Pokemon, but an Espeon's just a lot more… I dunno, capable?"

You were too busy suppressing the blood rushing to your cheeks to notice the one spread across his. Leon sighed, lightly slapping his palms to the sides of his face.

"Sorry if it came out the wrong way." The boy ruffled his already unruly hair. Then, in a single beat, he picked up his bag and motioned the Dragapult at his side to follow him. “I’ve got to go train my team up. Some last minute practice, you know?” 

“Oh.” It came out as a stutter; Eevee let out a small whimper too, as if sensing that pricking feeling in your heart. “See you later, I guess.” And with that, the little bell by the door chimed as Leon took his leave.

“He’s like that sometimes.” Sonia started with a slight grimace. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back to the usual Leon before you know it.”

You gave her a hum in response. Eevee left your lap to join Yamper on the ground. As you fold a tissue with nothing on your mind, you couldn’t help but notice the empty feeling that settled in your gut. It was a horrible feeling, and it was made worse by the fact that you knew what was causing it! Maybe you should apologize too.

Unbeknownst to you, the owner of the cafe looked up to shoot a glare at the Haunter that materialised beside her. Even after all these years, it was quite the trickster. 

“What’d I say about messing with customers, Valentin?” She sighed, waving a wooden spoon at the Ghost-type. “Look, you made those sweet little kids all narky.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

"Please remember to stock up on potions, especially when you're going out to the Wild Area." 

The Ace Trainer nodded, accepting his Pokeballs with a slight smile. It seemed he was still a little light headed from whiting out earlier. 

With a click of a button, a Snom popped out of the Quick Ball. The little bug let out its tiny cry, a trilling noise, before being scooped up by its Trainer. Eevee leapt up from the floor to the red counter, waving to the both of them.

You bowed, hands crossed in front of you, "Thank you and have a wonderful evening!"

And with that, Nurse Joy had decided it was past your curfew. The cold winter air nipped at your nose once you stepped outside, bringing your Eevee up close to your chest. The last few lights of Wyndon's apartments were twinkling out; like little stars vanishing at dawn, those yellow windows soon dimmed and melded with the darkness. 

The walk back to your hotel room was a quiet one. Eevee occasionally let out light snores, already dreaming of warm campfires and the curry cooking upon it. The weight in your arms made you miss your Xatu dearly. A sigh left your lips at the thought, crushing reddened leaves under your boots. Now that it evolved, your little bird wasn't quite so little anymore; holding it or letting it rest on your shoulder wouldn't be possible. 

Wiping your boots before pushing through the hotel's doors - the Rose Hotel, all your expenses paid by the Joys, - you found yourself stumbling over to your room. The fatigue seemed to collect in your bones and render you motionless.

But that far-away feeling was dispersed by a call of your name. You whipped your head around, looking for the source.

"We keep meeting, don't we, mate?" Leon chuckled, a little awkward, but he still had his charms. Hell, he already managed to make you smile.

" 'M sorry about the morning." You fought to keep your words coherent. Eventually, you decided to shake your head like a wet Furfrou shaking off water. That did the trick!

"Ah, don't worry about it." He said, leaning back against - what you assumed to be - his hotel room door. "So uh… good night?"

"Yeah, good night." Before your hand could feel the cold metal door knob, you called to him again. "Um, Lee?"

The plum haired boy answered with a soft 'yeah.' Golden eyes stared expectantly at you.

It came out as a murmur; "Show me the best of you."

He quirked an eyebrow upwards, "What?"

It seemed he had an inkling of what you meant, if his growing smile was any indication.

"Show me the best match you can tomorrow."

A single beat of silence passed between the two of you, the hotel's hallway silent as death;

"You've got it." The words left Leon's lips like a promise. A deal not to be broken; a deal he had no intention of breaking. 

"Will you be there? In the stadium?"

"Yeah. And I'll be cheering for you." You winked, hand now turning the doorknob. That was always your end of these deals with him. The both of you now hiding behind your doors, grinning until your cheeks hurt, you bid each other good night.

Tomorrow would be a new day in the big city. 

_And tomorrow, a new king shall be crowned._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! as always, thank you so much for waiting for this to update! hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> yes the owners of the cafe are most probably from kalos but they have,,, a haunter?? instead of a flabebe?? nice. i headcanon them as just a squishy old pair of veteran trainers who settled down in galar and they've got plenty of years left to live so don't worry cafe owner stans


	5. i've not seen the end for me either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Leon a little token of luck for the finals today.  
> Ready to cheer him on?

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 5 ]

˗ˏˋ i've not seen the end for me either ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

This was it. A day for new beginnings.

You looked up at the crimson-walled stadium, feeling the breeze against your skin. Whoever designed the exterior must have a slight attraction to flowers - the panels were arranged in such a way that the building was akin to a rose. The sun was just setting, painting Wyndon in hues of orange and amber. You could stare at it forever - the sun coating the city in a sheen of golden light.

Eevee nudged at your calf, bringing you back to reality. The fluffy fox-like Pokemon looked up at you, and then back to the stadium. You had a job to do, sent by the Nurse Joys to heal up the finalists’ Pokemon between their brackets.

In a quick beat, you had entered the building, League staff stocking you up on the revives and potions they had in the stadium’s closets. Convenient was convenient - you knew there was a reason Joy didn’t pack your bag with anything other than a bottle of water. You thanked them with a polite nod of your neck and a gentle smile, making your way to the finalists’ locker room.

Of course, when you entered, your eyes landed on the violet haired boy staring intently at the brackets displayed on the wall. You squinted your eyes, looking at the board as well; if your eyes weren’t playing tricks, it seemed he was up against Hulbury’s Electric-type Gym Leader. When your eyes flitted back to Leon, it seemed he hadn’t moved a muscle. Maybe he was playing out strategies in his head?

It occurred to you that you’ve never seen him in his Challenger outfit before - well, at least not with your own eyes. You’ve seen it plenty of times through a screen, when boredom would take over and you’d watch - and rewatch, but you’d never tell him that - his matches. Seeing him without that cap of his, decorated with a bunch of enamel pins, was also quite odd.

_ Oh!  _ Speaking of pins… Readjusting your bag to sling down your arm, you rummaged through the pockets until your hand grasped a box.  _ Tada! _ There it was! You brought your hand back out and zipped up your bag; that right there, set in your palm, was a gift for none other than your favourite ball of flames.

Your head snapped up at the call of your name.

“Oh, hey!” Leon waved, turning to you. The boy was as loud as always, causing a few of the Gym Leaders to look his way with furrowed brows. At their looks, he adopted a meek stature, muttering a quick ‘sorry’ before bounding over to your side. You couldn’t even manage a quick greeting before words gushed from the boy’s mouth.

“You made it!” He started, “I thought you’d be holed up in a PokeCentre somewhere, or hearing another lecture about the healing machines, or… or…!” Something about him reminded you of a Yamper - you've figured he's as excitable as one. It seemed the only way you could get him to stop was if there was no more air in his lungs. 

When he finally calmed down, he furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. “Wait just a minute… are you even allowed back here?”

You reached up to pat his shoulder with your free hand. “Of course I’m allowed here!” You chuckled, before sticking out your tongue at him, “I’m not some type of criminal! The Joys sent me here to make sure your Pokemon are all fine and dandy before you get out there.”   
  
“That’s grand, mate!” A wide grin painted itself onto the gym challenger’s features; “I healed up the little gang already, but we’ll let you know if we need it.” Amber eyes seemed to shimmer with interest when they drift over the box in your palms.

“What’s that?” Leon asked, peeking this way and that when you hide it from him with your tongue still out. “Is it for me?” 

“Mhm!” You nodded, finally letting him take a good look at the box - by shoving it into his palms. It was a small one, but well decorated with yellow dandelions painted on its white surface. “It’s a gift for you!”

You would have added a ribbon on it and everything if your Eevee and Xatu hadn’t played with it beforehand - that hotel room probably still had little red strands of ribbon in its nooks and crannies. Either way, ribbon or not, you watched the pout that had formed on Leon’s face vanish in an instant. You did not notice the blood that rushed to his cheeks at your sentiment.

“I wanted to get you something because you got to the finals, you know?” You rubbed at your cheek, face flushed red as he gingerly opened the box; “It’s a pin. You told me you liked to collect them when we met in Ballonlea.’

A beat of silence passed you, just like in that hallway yesterday; “Do you like it?”

Your eyes watched him take the pin out of the box. The little red-and-white pin caught the light, shimmering slightly. Shaped like a Pokeball, the enamel pin had a small yellow crown within it, where the button to release a Pokemon would be. Something about it had drawn you in, like a Frosmoth to a Lampent. It was, now that you think about it, akin to the feeling you had when Leon first burst through the Turffield PokeCentre. 

Although you did like the gift yourself, when you looked at it again, you had to admit that it was quite simple.  _ Maybe this was a bad idea _ , you stressed,  _ maybe he doesn’t like it and-- _

“I love it!” Leon’s face probably hurt from grinning that big.

You froze, “You do?”

“Of course I do! I’ll pin it up right... here!” The boy fumbled with the front of his shirt before successfully attaching your gift to his Challenger’s uniform; on his left side, right above where his heart would be. Before he could say another word, the Bug-type Gym Leader raised a hand, waving it.

“Hey kids.” The man smiled, nodding at the both of you before redirecting his attention to Leon, “Match is starting soon. The both of you should get ready, yeah?” 

“Right.” The boy, now snapped out of his daze, nodded to the gym leader. Then, Leon looked back at you, an Ultra Ball in hand and grin still wide on his lips; “Don't break your promise!”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“There.” You smiled, tucking away whatever was left of a Full Restore into your bag. This past hour has been a marathon of feeding crushed up Revives to fainted Pokemon and spraying them with a variety of potions. “You’re all good to go, little one!” 

Haxorus let out a small roar in appreciation, nodding its head this way and that. The dragon let you pet its head, careful with the two scythe-like extensions at the sides of its skull. It seemed to like the warmth that your palm radiated. 

Your eyes shifted over to Leon, who had been staring at the both of you with a smile. Charizard was at his side, also recently healed up by you. “You’ll be a great nurse, mate.”

“And you’ll be a great Champion.” You winked, giving him a big grin of your own. He seemed to be a little flustered at that, looking away and rubbing his nape. Charizard looked quite amused.

“You… really think so?”

“Of course I do. You’ll become Galar’s champion, and a great one at that!” 

_ "Are you ready, Galar? It's the moment we've all been waiting for!"  _ Though muffled, the both of you looked away to listen to the chairman’s announcements. He had a way with words, alright; the crowd’s yells growing louder by the second.

"You better get ready." You murmured, adjusting the bag on your shoulder. Leon nodded, eyes shut, patting his palms against the sides of his face. 

When he opened his starry eyes again, the grin that appeared with it was just as bright. “And you better cheer for me, like always!” The boy played with the pin on his shirt, atop white and blue lines, “I’ll win; especially when you’ve given me quite the lucky charm, mate.”

_ “Let’s welcome our reigning champion with a huge round of applause!” _

With a final nod, you hurry out of the locker room and up towards the viewing area. The stadium must be sold out, not a single blank seat in sight; it almost gave you vertigo, looking out at the vast sea of people and Pokemon alike. And like the sea, they roared in waves, all eyes gazing at the current Champion.

But amongst the sea, you spotted a head of orange hair and an orange beanie. Alright, there was one blank seat - the one that would soon be occupied by you. Maneuvering through the masses was not easy, almost tripping over legs and tails, but you got to your little crew - Raihan, Sonia, and Leon’s mother, with Hop on her lap - just in time.

“Forgot the Champion was around our age too.” The string of muttered words came from Raihan, who was staring intently at the field. He was right, the Champion couldn’t be more than a year older than all of you. When someone’s in that position of power, it’s easy to forget things like that. It’s a terrifying thought. 

The Dragon-type user hummed, now opting to lean backwards;

“They won last year. Let’s see if they can defend the title.”

And with those words, your eyes turned to the field. Just in time too, as they had both sent out their Pokemon; Leon sending out his Aegislash, while the Champion sent out a Copperajah. In Leon’s eyes, this probably looked like a bad start - the elephant could have Ground-type moves and Leon had no clear type advantage over it. Unless…

“Lee’s probably going to switch out.” Sonia mused, playing idly with her hair. 

Her answers were from both you and Raihan, the same words rolling off your tongues simultaneously. “He won’t.” 

Aegislash was a slow Pokemon, but not slower than a steel elephant. The Pokemon reverted to its sword form, shield now in its cloth appendage. The violet haired boy it answered to raised a hand, yelled out a command, and the crowd watched as the sword-like Pokemon slashed at the Copperajah. You’ve watched enough of his battles to know his moveset. A brutal, merciless slash to the elephant’s trunk - Sacred Sword.

The Copperajah cried out as it fainted, its green knees giving up beneath it just as it was brought back to its Pokeball. The Champion looked down at the contraption with a small frown, before switching it for another one, an Ultra Ball this time.

Now, Leon’s Aegislash faced a dragon of some sort. What was that? You’ve never seen it in your ten years of life; you’ve never encountered a Trainer with it in your few years of PokeCentre training either.

A blue, fish-like head but a red-green body… and was that head attached to a tail? You’re not quite sure what it is until you recall a newspaper article from the other day - some hack archaeologist was careless with a Trainer’s restored fossils. This must be the Pokemon that was revived from the event. Either way, Sonia seemed to cringe at the scientific err of the archaeologist, and Raihan looked quite amused.

“Ooh! It’s so cute!” Hop squealed, same amber eyes as his brother shimmering with delight. At least he wasn’t disturbed by it. His mother ruffled his hair, cooing to him in hushed tones. “Yeah! When I grow up, can I get that Pokemon mum?”

You felt the smile that crept up on your lips. That kid’s adorable - does it run in the family? With a little chuckle at Hop’s comment, your gaze eventually focused on the match before you.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

That was it. The killing blow.

The Gigantamaxed Charizard let out a mighty roar, flames spouting from its collar. Pokemon were truly remarkable things; embers melded into a bird of fire, enrapturing the Toxtricity that it considered its target. Burning wings crashed down, ring of flames now surrounding the fainting Electric-type.

That was it. That was it! Your eyes took on an elated shine as you looked at Leon. Charizard had returned to normal, red aura disappearing as it reverted to its usual size. 

The cameras brought their attention towards the violet haired boy, him high-fiving his partner. Both competitors ran to the centre, sporting huge grins on their faces, and met for a handshake.

In quick beats, fireworks lit up the night sky in a series of multi-coloured sparks. The crowd cheered as though they had found new voices; everything seemed to sing for the results of a wonderful match.

And in all the victorious chaos, Leon seemed to look at the crowd, eyes searching. His smile formed into nothing short of a cheek-hurting grin as his amber eyes found the five of you. 

_ "This is amazing! Galar, we've got ourselves a new Champion!"  _ The chairman's announcements barely overpowered anything else as he arrived at the centre of the field. A mic was promptly shoved in front of the flame-like boy's face;  _ "Do you have any words for us, Champion Leon?" _

That title would take some time to get used to.

Leon took the microphone in his hands, shaking with the rush of the battle. Those bright eyes then focused on you, to which you gave him a wave and thumbs up. His other hand went up to touch the pin you gave him, before the words flowed from his mouth with determination;

"You haven't seen the end of me yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes this chapter was a little bit of a pain to write and was supposed to be chapter 4 in planning,,,  
> as requested in the last chapter, you guys can now find my tumblr account called: minty-mori  
> i'll be uploading the chapters so far there, and maybe post some extra stuff between chapters/after the book is completed!


	6. as long as you're by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're coming up on 11 years of being Galar's unbeatable Champion, huh?" 
> 
> "And you're coming up on 11 years of being the best Nurse I've ever known, huh?" 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 6 ]

˗ˏˋ as long as you're by my side ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

"It's a wonder this place is even open." 

You loved Wyndon with your entire being. For quite a few reasons; like the plaza, crawling with Pokemon and people alike bathing in the golden sun. Or those boulevards lined with little houses, spindly iron railings and balconies decorated with flowers of every colour. 

"Of course it is." You mused, popping a shard of Lumiose Galette into your mouth; "Everyone wants to go to the cafe that the Champion frequents.”

“So you’re saying that I’m sponsoring the place.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

But this - a quaint little cafe with yellow walls and plenty of sun - was your favourite thing about the big city; _La Jaune Flabebe_. It wasn't quite as quaint as 10 years ago - in a few hours the cafe would be bustling with people young and old, sipping earl greys and munching on treats of Kalos origin. But now, in the first few hours of dawn, it really did feel like all those years ago. Just you and Leon, set in your job-related outfits, and a quaint little morning. A quaint little morning where the variety of bird Pokemon were just starting to wind the world’s spring, earth coated in a sheen of pink daylight.

_Yeah_ , you thought, not quite paying attention to Leon's words but him himself. 

_Maybe this was your favourite thing about Wyndon._

You leaned back in your seat, humming as you listened to the Champion. He was rambling on about yesterday's exhibition match; how he felt that rush of adrenaline again, how it was a shame you couldn't cheer him on in the stadium - and you reassured him that you cheered for him through your Rotomphone while you were patching up a Frosmoth’s wing. That bug seemed really attracted to the light.

"So." The corners of your lips tugged into a smile, "You're coming up on 11 years of being Galar's unbeatable Champion, huh?" 

It didn't feel like all that long ago. You saw his lips twitch into a smirk, leaning slightly forwards;

"And you're coming up on 11 years of being the best Nurse I've ever known, huh?" 

“The best? You’re playing me for a fool, Lee!”

You would’ve blushed red, you really would have; but when he winked one golden eye at you, that was it. 

“Am not. I tell no lies!”

You couldn't contain the chuckle that bubbled out of your throat - or that warm, squirming feeling in your chest - and Leon had his hands on his cheeks, body shaking with suppressed laughter. Maybe it was too early in the morning - yet not too early for this cafe. The edge of sleep probably still enticed the two of you greatly, and with it came unbridled laughter towards things you wouldn’t usually have laughed at. 

"Anyway. " He started, face still flushed red from laughing, "You really can't come to Postwick with me? Mum and Hop would love to see you again."

You huffed at him, "If you told me yesterday--"

"So that's a no…?"

"--I could have considered it, but you told me, what, 10 minutes ago?" Leon flinched at the light-hearted glare shot his way; “If you asked me yesterday, I could have asked one of the Joys to take my place for the day, but I can’t do that _now_.”

“Sorry, mate.” He said, voice and demeanor now Wooloo-ish. His hand went up to ruffle his mess of violet hair, grown out and as unkempt as ever, before drifting to the nape of his neck. You’ve been one of his best friends for years now; Leon never did this without feeling fully guilty about something. “It just kinda… slipped my mind. You know I’m no good at planning.”

Reaching over to pat the back of his hands, which he had rested on top of the table, you hoped he would feel a little less guilty; “It’s alright, Lee.”

They were warm; felt that warmth even through the glove he wore on one hand. “Maybe next time. After all, you can’t hog your brother all to yourself!”

The man’s attitude changed as quickly as a Bug-type evolved. Soon enough, sheepish grins turned to those smiles and smirks he enjoyed displaying on his face. “Oh? But I can.” Leon clapped his hands once, the sound slightly muffled due to the glove. “Especially if he signs up for the Gym Challenge this year.”

Interested, you cocked your head to the side. “Is Hop really going to?”  
“Mhm.” The Champion smiled a knowing smile, patting the small bag he had beside him. “Got him and a friend of his their letters of endorsements and Pokemon to choose from.”  
  


“So, this whole countryside trip of yours is to endorse your brother and his friend.”

The bright-eyed man nodded. He started rubbing a hand up and down his tanned arm, warming himself from the cold air that blew from the fan nearby. But you were always observant, and you knew hesitation when you saw it.

“Hey, who knows, maybe it’ll just be Hop--”

“You’re not actually going to spend time with your family, are you.” Your question turned into a statement and metamorphosed once more into an accusation. A frown tugged at your lips when he looked away.

“Lee. Come on.”

Leon sighed, suddenly finding great interest in the sunflowers that decorated the next table over. “As much as I’d love to, you know I can’t.” You watched him reach over to pluck one away, placing it in the vase of white spider-lilies that inhabited your little table.

“Who knew being Galar’s champion would be so…difficult?”

“And tiring?” You chimed, pointing around the circles under his eyes.

The umpteenth sigh; “Something like that.”

You did know that his schedule was packed. Even if you didn’t know the specifics - what meeting it was, what region he’d have to visit next - you knew it always kept him busy. You saw the effects on the rare days he’d hang around you and Raihan, sunflower-yellow eyes tired and unfocused. As the years went by, what was originally unbridled enthusiasm became something closer to manufactured giddiness. 

But there was no denying Leon loved his job. Loved Galar, loved Galar’s people and the Pokemon within it. So even if it drained him, even if you had to watch this job drain your best friend of all energy, he’d continue being Champion until he was dethroned.

You shook your head, brought back to reality by Leon’s hand over yours. Your eyebrows furrowed at the wide grin on his face - inklings of dismay thrown to the wind and forgotten - and the twinkle in his amber eyes. That was the face of someone who had a deal. A deal you couldn’t deny even if you tried. 

_But oh, have you ever really tried?_

“How about this.” The words rolled out of his tongue as he lifted his hands off of yours. You didn’t express how much you hoped he would keep them there. “If I tell you beforehand, would you move over to Motostoke to meet them?” 

“Never seen you so enthusiastic before.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” He hummed, nodding his head this way and that. It’s true; that moment would be the time he finally won a round of _Munnapoly_ against you, Raihan, and Sonia.

So as you thought about it, thought about the Nurse Joys you would irritate due to the process, you found yourself entering a staring contest with Leon. With a huff and a red blush, mentally blaming yourself for your inability to say no to him, you gave in. 

“Sure, I’ll see if I can manage that. I make no promises though.” Your irritated facade almost slipped at the sight of him clapping his hands together. 

“Thank you.” It left him, barely above a whisper. You expected him to say something more. Why does he want you to be there so badly? To see the start of Hop and Hop’s friend’s Gym Challenge, yes, but why else? Was there even an else? The thoughts gnawed at the back of your skull and at the core of your heart; a small feeling, like a worm playing around in your skull.

You knew what the feeling was. You had felt it so many times while you lay in bed with Eevee held tight to you, the waxing moon shining through the windows. Felt that dull ache in moments like these, with or without Leon, because you felt like such a coward for not just spitting up your feelings and getting it over with. It was in moments like these, that you realised two things;

One, you and Eevee had gotten closer over the years, and you should probably let old Xatu stretch its wings. And two:

_You had it bad, huh?_

“Would you look at the time?” Leon sung, pushing his chair back. The faint pink daylight, soft as it encompassed Wyndon, had eventually turned to classic yellow sunshine. The type of sunshine that framed Leon’s face with shadows and made the insides of La Jaune Flabebe all the brighter.

“You gotta catch the train?” You stood up as he did, looking between him and the bill. You both had already paid, split it down the middle, so rushing over to the station or to the PokeCentre wouldn’t be too chaotic. 

  
“I can get there by myself;” The man nodded, smoothing down his plum hair, before shooting you his usual grin. “You should head on to the Centre. Got a whole day of healing ahead of you, right?”

“Yeah, but are you sure? Aren’t you horrible with directions?”

“I’m not that bad.” It was his turn to huff. “I’ll be fine, mate.”

“And, uh,” Leon started, your name rolling off his tongue. “Thanks for meeting me today, even if it was so early.”

You both are quiet then, packing your things and leaving a tip for the wonderful old couple. From the windows, you could see Wyndon coming to life, slowly but surely - like the world was winding its spring. It’s when you both have started walking different paths that you looked back to Leon, who seemed to have done the same, before you get too far away.

“Lee, spend some time with your family, okay?"

He’s a little hesitant; it’s a promise he knows he can’t really keep. But he nodded, slowly, hand reaching to adjust his cape. 

“I’ll tell them you said hi.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

When your eyes met with those of the girl beside Sonia and her Yamper, you felt something gnaw at your soul.

You’re brought back to reality by three things. The first was your name, sweet as it left Sonia’s lips. She always had a pretty voice to match her stunning looks. The second was the dull thumping of Pokeballs onto the red counter in front of you and Yamper barking as a result. And the third was Xatu waddling over to smack your arm with one of its stiff wings. Some things never changed.

“Hey!” Sonia grinned, hands blocking a Pokeball from rolling off the counter. Her cyan irises held a great brightness to them; “Thought you were stationed at Wyndon for good! What brings you to Motostoke, mate?”

“You can thank Lee for this little surprise, Soni.” 

Leon was right; he was horrible at planning. You had the urge to rub your eyes at the memory. He had apparently jolted awake at 2am just to tell you that they’d be going to Motostoke today. And when he didn’t receive an immediate text - at, again, 2am - Leon had resorted to calling you until you awoke from your much needed slumber. It was a wonder the Nurse Joys allowed you to get here on such short notice.

“Speaking of why I’m here…”

You shook your head, turning from Sonia to the little girl beside her. She couldn’t be older than 15, probably Hop’s age. Dark brown eyes seemed like an endless, blank abyss as they stared into your soul. The little, unwavering smile upon her face would have unnerved you if it didn’t remind you of yourself - Nurse Joys had to smile, always.

“Hi there! You must be Hop’s friend, right?” You sung, tilting your head to the side. The girl replicated your actions, and then nodded. “Great to finally meet you, then. Hop’s told us a lot about you, you know.”

You looked over to Xatu and Eevee, who stayed at your side. “Tu, Vee, be dears and say hello.”

Your Pokemon did as you requested; Xatu staring intently at the girl before moving its wings this way and that. Eevee hopped onto the counter, raised a paw, and jumped back down. At their actions, the kid grinned wide, eyes shining. You could tell this one had a love for Pokemon.

“I’m Gloria.” She said; you have to strain your ears to hear her. Holding out a hand, humming as you committed her name to memory, you introduced yourself as well. A little blue Pokemon clambered up the counter and onto the girl’s arm; “And this is Sobble!”

The little Pokemon let out its cry, before settling down on Gloria’s shoulder. It’s hands played and stuck to a small tuft of her brown hair, big blue eyes staring at you. Why did it look like it was going to cry?

Sonia patted down both you and Gloria’s hands after that, before leading the little one away and towards the Rotomi; “Oh, looks like the Rotomi’s free.” That was all you heard before turning away, picking up Gloria’s Pokeballs and placing them in the machine - and promptly had a slight heart attack at the sight of a feisty-looking Zigzagoon. Taking them off the machine, you steadied them into a drawer as to not mix them up with another trainer’s Pokemon.

Even though Sonia had left the Centre once you had looked up, Gloria still lingered by the Rotomi. A smile crossed your face - she seemed like a good kid, and was good to her Pokemon to boot. You passed the time as you waited for the kid; flinging potion sprays back and forth with the Pokemart brothers, healing the Pokemon of other weary travelers, and trying to find the Rare Candy that you failed to catch - to no avail. 

This is how you ended up on grovelling on the floor, huffing in annoyance, palms slightly coated with dust; where did that Rare Candy go? It didn’t land under Xatu - the bird cawed at you, annoyed but moving away at your request - and Eevee wasn’t hiding it either. Dusting off your hands, you narrowly avoided the counter’s ledge as you stood up. You were met with Gloria’s large, hazel eyes.

She cocked her head to the side, pointing at her belt; “I left them here, right?” 

“Your Pokemon?” She nodded vigorously, messing up the long strands of hair framing her face. It took you a little bit, but eventually your hands started moving to get them for her. “Here you go, all healed up too!”

Her fingers plucked them from the counter with care, securing them onto her belt once more. She reached into her bag after she was satisfied with how her partners were arranged, and pulled out a card. If it was a League Card, it wasn’t one of the holographic ones; made sense, she was just starting out. The young Gym Challenger looked between you and the card, before holding it out to you.

“Please cheer for me.” She said, both her and Sobble looking up at you with wide, Yamper eyes. Your heart melted at the sight instantly. You’ve only ever cheered for Lee, but maybe you could make an exception just this once - for her and Hop, _maybe_.

Alright, how could you say no to them? 

“Sure thing.” 

You took the card from her hands, smiling at the pose she had picked for the photo. The card was smooth in your hands, not having that same grittiness as the other cards that Gym Leaders have given you. It couldn’t have been made before… just now, actually.

“I’ll cheer for you, kid.”

At that, Gloria gasped, looked between her and her starter Pokemon, and gave you the biggest grin you’ve ever seen. 

“Thank you! I’d love if you could see the ceremony!” That was the loudest you’ve ever heard her. Gloria’s attention was then on her little lizard, who was just as happy as her; “Look, Sobble! We have a fan!” 

Though you hated to break this little moment up, your eyes found those of an impatient Artist, with three Pokeballs in their hands. 

“Alright, hurry on down to Sonia, yeah? She must be outside.”

You got a nod, and soon enough, the girl was jogging out of the PokeCentre. As the door opened, you heard, though faintly, Sonia’s sing-song voice. 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

You wouldn’t have known, but little Eevee did have the Rare Candy you looked for. 

The little one’s large eyes found the pretty blue wrapping, tucking it safely in its coat. It was a sneaky little thing; not even Xatu, its mentor in the Psychic arts, saw its actions. At least, not in its present-seeing eyes. There was no doubt the old, totem-like bird knew of the Eevee’s new possessions, but it did not say a word. 

And thus, how you found yourself staring at, not your Eevee, but a blinding flash of light that afternoon. It took you 10 years, but the little Eevee eventually got the chance to evolve - you couldn’t decline its evolution after that long of a wait! 

So you watched. Watched that same blinding light engulf your Eevee in the middle of Motostoke, just as it had Natu in Route 9. Watched as the figure that emerged was a sleek Espeon, twin tails flicking back and forth, looking at you with wide violet eyes.

Lee was right. You would evolve it into an Espeon.

The Psychic type's gaze was fixated on your hands - or one finger in particular - and the air around it. Espeon saw, with its glassy eyes, something it never noticed when it was in its ten years of being an Eevee.

A crimson string, tied tight around your pinky finger. It saw multiple copies, some more faint or solid than others, running across Motostoke in red lines; it seemed a lot of people had one. The one tied to you looked pretty solid, like it couldn't be damaged, so why didn't Espeon see it before? Not only that, but it glowed and emitted a special aura of its own.

The sleek figure let out a purr, before bounding over to your side, nuzzling into your palm. It would research it later, maybe consult Xatu; but for now, a ceremony was calling for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i was sick and still getting better and i'm focusing on an application form so writing has been a little hectic!! thanks for sticking around and stay for the ride!!


	7. even if you don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who, for all his confidence, can't muster enough of it to tell you that he's fallen too deep, and too scarily fast, in love. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> aka, maybe we should look at the pining through Leon's eyes.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 7 ]

˗ˏˋ even if you don’t know ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

It was not often that Leon could take a break.

But today was different. Today, the unbeatable Champion had absolutely nothing to do. Chairman Rose had been unusually occupied with something these past few months; where once Leon’s schedule was packed with meetings that lasted far too long and projects that’d need months of planning, there was now nothing but free time.

It was a little odd, not having anything to do. 

Leon rubbed the sleep from his eyes, squinting as sunbeams glared at him. On these rare days, the man allowed himself a moment of self-indulgence: a moment to just lay in bed and like his schedule, do absolutely nothing today. 

But Lee wasn’t used to the lack of doing anything, nor was he the type to laze about, so he swung his legs over the bed and stood up, stretching and cracking his knuckles. The cold floor pricked at his soles as he wandered over to his kitchen. Golden eyes gazed at his surroundings. The space was home - a quaint little apartment in Wyndon that he called his own once he became Champion - and yet, he spent so little time in it that the space was almost foreign to him.

As he made himself some breakfast, Lee allowed his Rotomphone to hover beside him. The little device would spout out recent news, and a little smile would grow on his lips as it briefed him about the recent Gym Challenge. Hop and Gloria were doing well, from what he was hearing; his little brother was getting out of that rut now, thanks to the latter and Sonia. They would soon head towards Spikemuth and challenge Piers, if he wasn’t mistaken. There would be a problem though, Leon mused, if the entrances were still shut to the public. Maybe he should check that out today, see if he could do anything about it.

His Rotomphone buzzed, singing out a little chime. Quirking an eyebrow, Lee plated his food with haste, setting the still-simmering pan into his sink, before holding the phone in his palm. It was a message from you; 

_ Good morning, Lee! _

Leon would be lying if he said his heart didn’t beat a little faster at the sight. He felt like a kid again, a giddy fool that fell a little too hard for a nurse-in-training. And he was still that kid, it’s just that they’ve grown up and he wasn’t crushing on a nurse-in training; Leon was crushing on you, one of his best friends, and the greatest Nurse he’d ever known. 

Arceus; Lee figured he might’ve looked stupid to an outsider. The man was grinning madly and flushing crimson at the thought of you caring for him, enough to send him a message in the morning! Well, you send him a message every morning, but it still meant a lot to him.

It took Leon a bit, taking the time to actually sit down at his table and munch on his toast, but the reply was quick. A small good morning, just like you had given him. Lee hummed then, before his fingers brought up the keypad again.

_ I’ve got nothing planned all day. You free to hang out later? _

A feeling, one he knew a little too well, settled in his stomach. That would be nervousness; would you say yes? Would you deny him? Arceus, what would he do then? He was so bored and oddly lovesick today and --

_ I’m in Hammerlocke helping out the Joys, but sure! I’ll be out at around… 4pm? _

Leon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Then, he quirked an eyebrow. 

_ Hammerlocke?  _

Weren’t you stationed here, in Wyndon? The last time you’ve moved workplaces was once, at the start of the year, where you moved for a day at Motostoke for Hop and Gloria’s ceremony.

_ Yeah! The Joys asked me to show an apprentice they’ve got there the ropes.  _

A sort of pride swelled in his heart. Everyone has come so far; he was Galar’s Champion, Sonia was steps closer to being a Pokemon Professor herself, Raihan was a skilled Gym Leader, and you? You were helping out Trainers by healing their Pokemon, helping out the Joys by taking on apprentices of your own or helping theirs. His palm came up to pat his cheek; there would be time to admire his long-time crush later, get to typing.

_ Oh, that’s ace! I’ll be down at Spikemuth soon, see if I can do anything for the challengers. If I run late, you can find me there. _

_ I trust your sense of time and direction enough, Lee. _

_ A horrible decision, really. _

When you replied to him next, he was gulping down his glass of water, patting the head of his Charizard, who had stirred awake and joined him by the table.

_ It’s getting really busy in here. See you soon, okay? _

_ Alright, have fun at work. Say hi to Xatu and Espeon for me! _

And with that, the conversation ended. Even though you weren’t really speaking to him, in his head, those messages were read in your voice. Or, whatever rendition of your lovely voice he could muster. The quaint little morning, common to Wyndon, seemed to seep into his little home, making it feel much quieter than it was. Was it always this silent?

Lee closed his eyes and brought his palm to his head again, only to drag it down and off his face. The room always felt a little brighter whenever you were close to him, in spirit or otherwise. Small cinders blew from Charizard's nostrils as it huffed, clearly amused -and slightly frustrated - by its Trainer. 

_ 'If you love this person, go get them.' _

As those cinders turned to nothing, Lee turned his gaze towards his fiery lizard; the Champion knew his Pokemon well enough to know the gist of their thoughts. He knew that, although they got a little more frustrated over the years, his Pokemon wanted the best for him - and the best, to them, was to suck it up and confess to you.

Or maybe he was truly losing it, and was psyching himself up through his Pokemon. Yeah, that could be a possibility.

"I wish it were that simple, buddy." He muttered, voice as small as the smile splayed upon his lips. A hand reached up to pet the lizard's head; it felt a little odd without the glove he'd usually wear.

"I don't know if they feel the same, after all." He was always confident in his ability to battle; matters of the heart? Less so.

Charizard puffed again, this time a hazy gray smoke. The Fire-type pushed its head against his palm, frustrated; honestly, it had the right to, hearing the same things again and again for the last 10 years. Realising this did nothing, the Pokemon moved a few steps back and turned away. It then sat, swishing its lifeline tail around its body, and refused to look at its Trainer.

Leon quirked an eyebrow, his turn to be amused;

"Oh, so you're angry now?"

A small snort; a puff of smoke.

"Charizard. Bud. You know I'm the worst at talking to them."

His starter has always been a stubborn little thing, but Lee never thought it'd develop into this. The Pokemon's membraned wings stretched out before coiling back. 

"And they probably don't like me back anyway." He scratched at his nape, sunflower eyes downcast; "I'm perfectly alright with them being a friend. A good, close friend - you know I don't have many of those."

Leon's surprised his smoke alarm isn't going off. The bright cinders have returned to the smoke, fickle as they blinked in and out of existence. Class; he was not only pouring out all his insecurities to a fire hazard, but also not exactly making it any happier with him.

It was around noon - honestly, Leon didn't wake up that early - when he sighed and gave in. There was much to do from here on out - especially after his Rotomphone alerted him of Marnie's arrival to Spikemuth; the Champion couldn't be here, in his dining room slash kitchen, coaxing his Charizard to look at his wallowing self. 

"Alright, you win." 

The Pokemon turned to him. Something about the look in the lizard's blue eyes reminded him of when it was but a Charizard, given to him by old Magnolia.

"I'll tell them, okay? Today, when we meet at Hammerlocke."

The Fire-type let out a happy roar, satisfied with his answer. It's claws came together in a slight clap, and Leon couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. 

But as much as he hated to rain on his partner's parade, the plum-haired man added;

"If I get the chance."

Charizard pretended to not hear him.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

He never really understood why his cape was so heavy. 

Was it the material itself? Maybe. He didn't know much about fabrics; the Champion was better off asking Milo or Nessa, who had a better knowledge of gathering materials for clothes, and tried on a great many clothes in her modelling career respectively.

The wool lining? They were sheared from Wooloo after all, and weren't their wool so dense that nothing could really harm them? Another thing to ask Milo. He's glad he gave Hop that Wooloo all those years ago - an adorable Pokemon unbothered by the elements.

The sponsor logos printed onto it? That… probably wasn't it. Yes, it did make his outfit all the more atrocious, but it probably did not contribute to the weight.

The Champion also really didn't understand why he was thinking about this as he sat in Spikemuth's PokeCentre.

But if he was sure of one thing, it was that his worries had been alleviated as he sat down by the Move Relearner. There was something about a PokeCentre - or rather, something or someone he associated to a PokeCentre - that eased his weary bones.

There was also something about the place that got him playing with the enamel pin on his snapback. Leon unpinned it from his cap and toyed with it, running a finger over the cold metal. It was a gift. Now, Lee treasured all the presents he got, but this one was undoubtedly the one dearest to his heart - only defeated by Hop's League Card, which was handed to him on the day of this year's challenger ceremony. 

Because this pin may or may not have been given by you. You, who could reduce the confident facade labelled  _ 'Galar's Unbeatable Champion' _ to what he really was: a boy who grew up too quick. A boy who, for all his confidence, can't muster enough of it to tell you that he's fallen too deep, and too scarily fast, in love. 

Lee found himself sighing. Sunflower-yellow eyes traced the lines of the crown motif, thumb following in its stead. 

Maybe he really should confess.

And there it was; his stomach churned in worry. There was another feeling too, as though he had lost all voice, or it felt wrong to say anything, and though he's felt it before, Lee never knew what to call it. For now, he'd settle with 'dread.' The Champion wanted to groan out in dismay right then and there. Was love supposed to be this hard? He could've sworn it was a little easier during his past relationships - then again, they didn't last, or else he wouldn't be pining this hard over you.

It was then, while Leon listened to Piers' muffled song - the one he was performing as he battled Gloria, that he realised something. 

He had something to lose.

Any past relationships he had had just… ended, simple as that. They didn't exactly end well. The one time it ended well was with Raihan, still his friend and true rival after all of that; thus solidifying the fact that  _ Lee had never lost anything. _

If he confessed and you rejected him, he didn't know what would happen after that. Would it just be a great friendship, one he'd cherish, without all those feelings caught up in it? Or would he lose it all - lose you and, consequently, the bond built over 10 years - in the course of a night?

The plum-haired male needed a breath. Needed to go outside and feel the cold air that hung around Spikemuth prick at his sun-kissed skin. So he did so, quickly pinning the clip back onto his cap and adjusting said cap on his head. And if it was unnatural for Galar's confident and unbeatable Champion to look so rushed, the perfect distraction came up.

A muffled blast, and earth-shaking vibrations right after. And he thought he'd have a relaxing evening, catching up with you in Hammerlocke. 

_ How wonderful. _

Lee rushed out of the Centre, apologising to the startled man nearby. He didn't get to talk to Piers about the gates still being closed, so he ended up getting out the same way he got in - through a little opening that he'd been shown as a child by the Dark-type Gym Leader himself. 

He's surveying the area when another blast rang through the air. It was through the tunnel, and logically, around Hammerlocke. 

Leon's heart had never dropped so fast. 

Next thing he knew, his feet were taking him straight to the city after he dealt with the rampaging Perrserker outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, yes it is currently canon in this fic that lee has dated raihan. and although they're not a thing anymore, they are still good buddies.
> 
> \----
> 
> hey!! so we finally caught up to the chapters i've pre-written. from now on i'll keep trying to update like this (every 2-3 days) but i've got a lot to focus on, so i hope you stick with me as we finish these next few chapters!!


	8. you're my salvation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space talk. Also, Leon needs some rest, huh.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 8 ]

˗ˏˋ you're my salvation ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Like a Pokemon's destiny bond, humans possess a string that connects their souls together. 

However, not everyone has one, and it is invisible to the human eye. We do know that they are always red, and the stronger the bond, the brighter the glow that is emitted. Any knowledge of these red strings of fate were acquired from Psychic-type Pokemon. 

_ We would be unaware of these 'soulmates' otherwise. _

"I guess we're the unlucky ones, huh, Lee?" 

A street light flickered somewhere behind you, lighting up the yellow-brick streets of Wyndon. There's the sound of rushing water, the river that flowed through the capital still as lively as it is in the morning, with a hint of haunting difference. The late-night chill nipped at your skin just as the grass pressed against you does the same. Espeon curled up beside you, its sleek pink body moving slightly with every steady breath. The Psychic-type was as silent as death.

Nights in Wyndon were great. Nights on a grassy riverbank - looking up at the winter stars, talking about nothing and yet, everything - were even better.

A low hum rumbled in his chest;

"I guess so." 

You turned to him, hearing the grass rustle against your ear at your movements. 

Sunflower-yellow eyes looked up at the pinpricks of light above. Something about those eyes of his always rivaled the far-away balls of burning gas - you'd even argue, with a flushed red face, that they were brighter than the stars. You looked away at the thought, and started truly gazing at the stars. 

No other response came to you but the same one he gave you. 

"I guess so."

It seemed the universe made you two without these strings. After all, you’ve both had run-ins with relationships that just didn’t stick, and here you two were. The freezing air of the capital in mid-December nipped at the tips of your nose, a feeling you couldn’t quite name settling in your throat and the pits of your gut. You didn’t often think of the red strings of fate, never really cared to, and you’re reminded of why you did exactly that for most of your life: the fear of being alone, abandoned by the things that controlled starstuff.

Just a few hours ago, you were in Hammerlocke. You watched the sun dip below the obsidian walls of that city with a bouquet of flowers to your chest, Espeon skipping by your side, and ran into Leon. The Champion looked worried, the most you've ever seen him, and there was a fair enough reason - a Perrserker had Dynamaxed for seemingly no reason. The whole fiasco was suspicious, but no one was hurt - and to be honest, you thought it was just an earthquake.

And that's how your pretty little bouquet of flowers were flattened by none other than Lee himself. So much for decorating Hammerlocke's PokeCentre.

There are little Bug-type Pokemon chirping somewhere, their orchestra at an ever-present crescendo. The both of you say nothing, instead opting to truly take in the huge expanse of night before you. Like pieces of shattered mirrors, the stars decorated the inky sky with their light. Dancing in the monochrome ballroom they created was the moon, the true star of the show. Its pale yellow face smiled down at the world.

Eventually, Leon piped up from beside you.

"You really are okay, right?"

He's asked that question far too many times to count in the last few hours. 

"Again, I'm class, Lee!" A grin spread across your lips, "Really! I told you, I didn't even see the Perrserker!" 

As observant as you were, that wasn't your brightest moment. You reached over to gently hit his forearm. Although you've seen Leon worried plenty of times, this reminded you a lot of the time he almost had you both frozen by a Glalie. When you mentioned it, Leon couldn't suppress the chuckle that rumbled in his throat.

"Man, 10-year-old me was right." He let out a heavy breath, "I _ do _ have to help a lot of people, as Champion and all."

“You work yourself to death."

It was not a daily occurence, but you did think often of just how busy all of you had become; you had the lives of Pokemon on your hands, Raihan had his own gym to worry about, Sonia had her eyes fixated on the old Galar legends, and Leon? He worked himself to the bone just to make sure the region was on its feet.

“Do you ever have the time to, you know, have fun? Take it easy? Once in a blue moon you’ll play some board games with us, but that’s about it.” You whistled, before your mouth started to string the next few words itself - thankfully, low enough for only you to hear; ”I already know you don’t spend as much time with your family as you should.” 

You turned just in time to see the hesitance that crossed his face. Leon didn’t answer, prompting a deep sigh from you as you turned away from him. “I’m taking that as a no.”

It’s silent once again. That’s fine, you thought; you probably gave him something to think about. And, by thunder, you truly hoped he thought long and hard about it - before he worried both himself and the people around him to death. 

“It’s a nice night out.” The thought left you as a mumble, gazing at the little stars that made up the Tauros constellation you’ve traced out. Now you truly felt like a child again; sitting by your window on sleepless nights and finding solace in the inhabitants of the night sky. When was the last time you’ve gazed at them? Years ago, perhaps. Maybe on the night that you all celebrated Raihan’s becoming Gym Leader, sitting atop a lazy rooftop in the Dragon specialist’s city.

You’re in the middle of tracing out - what you think to be - Ursaring when Leon took in a deep breath, scratching at his plum hair. The words that left him next were too loud amongst the slumbering city; “You know what?”

“What?”

“Maybe I’d like to do something fun. Something I actually want to do.”

“Like?”

“Like,” He repeated, snapback now turning in his hands. “Like, well, maybe --”

“Truly the best activity to wind down.” You knew you probably shouldn’t be teasing him so, especially when his cheeks started taking on a dark blush to them. A chuckle left your lips when he responded with a pout and a joking glare.

“Maybe I could, you know, spend more time with you?” These words were hesitant. “There’s a place I know, a dandy little cafe --”

You sat up, eyeing him with a playful glint in your eye. “And it’s not  _ La Jaune Flabebe _ ?” The Kalosian accent did not come to you easily, no matter how many times you visited the place.

"Nope! It’s closeby, though. The boulevard over… I think.”

“You think.” You stuck your tongue out at him. Call it an instinct, but something told you Leon probably wasn’t as bad with directions as his dear brother claims. That didn’t stop you from teasing him about it though,

“Yeah, so uh, maybe I’ll take you there sometime.” It’s not often that you saw Leon this flustered, and it was an even rarer occasion to see him trip over his words. “Is that fine and dandy?”

You stopped your heart from soaring - no, it wasn’t a date. No, the person you’ve been pining over for years now was not asking you on a date. Leon was not - and you repeated, so that your heart knew its place - asking you on a date. 

Except maybe he was; and maybe, you hated how you wanted it to be more than just your feelings twisting his words to quell your heartache. 

You didn’t realise you were staring off into nothingness until you hear the syllables of your name roll off Leon’s tongue. Reality - the cold air, the river, the grass gnawing into our flesh - came back to you. Was Lee always this close?

“If you don’t want to, you don’t--”

“Oh, no, no!” The words spilled out of your mouth, and maybe you were too loud, as Espeon swished a twin tail at your thigh; “I’m in, truly!”

You’d give anything to see the smile that spreads across his face, over and over again. “Alright then” He adjusted his beloved cap back onto his head, you spotting the pin you gave him all those years ago upon it. “I’ll tell you when I’m free?”

You probably nodded a little too eagerly. 

"So it's a date?"

What. What? The words flew out of your mouth so fast you couldn't hope to take them back. Your heart started fluttering at both the idea of it being a date and with the embarrassment.

You expect Leon to laugh at you, waited for it. But you looked up, saw his amber eyes dazzle with something you couldn't quite place, and saw the smile plastered to his face.

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! hope your holidays have been great!! the new year is coming up, huh? alright so this chapter,,,, a pain,,, but i love it even if its shorter than the rest. pls let leon rest.
> 
> \----
> 
> also this is not related to this fic so you can skip but if you play ikemen vampire?? my code is P9FL3XY4R i'd love if you can add me as a friend!! i want to uppercut arthur i luv him a lot ♡


	9. you're my shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Things don't exactly your way, do they?

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 9 ]

˗ˏˋ you're my shield ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

You're sure it would have been a wonderful 'date.'

But you couldn't really consider it a date, could you? 

In planning, you insisted that Gloria and Hop would have to be invited too. It's only fair that their seniors celebrate them for both reaching the heights that they have, after all! If an overwhelming sense of pride was bouncing around in your heart at seeing them climb the ranks, it would be safe to assume that Lee felt the same - or even more.

And no. No, you definitely did not invite Gloria and Hop because you were nervous. Your gut was not filled to bursting with Beautiflies, and sweat did not soak your palms at the thought of going on a date with your best friend slash crush.

It wasn't much of a date anymore, but more of a casual party of sorts. A way of celebrating the growth of these kids that Leon endorsed himself.

_ A casual party that none of you would actually attend. _

Wyndon had always been a crowded city. That's to be expected from Galar's capital, and especially during the climax of the Gym Challenge. It made enough sense; Challengers that couldn't pass would train up for next year, needing to see the Centre after visits to the Wild Area. You should have been used to it, and you're wonderful at your job! An influx of patients due to the season was nothing to you!

Oh, how wrong you were.

After popping an Ace Trainer's Ultra Balls into the red machine, you zoomed over to examine a Frosmoth's charred wing. You sprayed the Bug-type with a Burn Heal and a Hyper Potion, pat its head, and then sprinted over to the machine again. The words you've practiced for 10 years - and counting - left your lips like second nature, dislodging the balls and giving them back to their Trainer. Simple enough - the Haxorus with a chipped claw earlier today had been the hardest to handle. But the Trainers just kept on coming today.

Dawn turned to dusk too quickly. There was absolutelly no time to take a break for yourself; no time to check your phone, no time to eat - save for the cookie a clerk passed you. At some point, while you're caught up in your frenzy of helping others, Espeon nudged your calf. The feline-like Pokemon trilled with a sense of urgency, but at the time you thought nothing of it. It's when you're locking up the PokeCentre, jacket slung over your shoulder, that you understand why it did so.

The first thing you saw was a message from Hop. He had sent you a series of messages littered with typos, your name written in all caps.

_ hey!!!!! i don't think we can get there!!!  _

_ sorry!!! _

The little weight of anxiety was lifted off your shoulders; you were running far too late as well.

_ Hey Hop! That's okay!  _

You quirked an eyebrow. Were they busy? If you knew the three of them well, they wouldn't cancel plans on such a short notice.

_ But what's up? Is something wrong? _

He didn't answer for a while, allowing you to slip on your jacket and get to the centre of the plaza. Espeon walked beside you, leaping onto the midwall that you decided to sit upon. The night air was a terrible chill, getting you to shiver even with your jacket on. You were staring blankly at your phone screen, it turning into one large blurry light, when Hop sent you a voice message. 

Okay, he truly was caught up with something.

"It's hard to talk between battles, sorry! We're in Rose Tower. Gloria's with me, we're getting Lee."

Rose Tower… was restricted to the public. From what you know, aside from Rose and Oleana themselves, only League employees and Leon could walk in freely. What were two kids doing in there? And.. talk between battles? Fingertips dancing across the keypad, your concerns were laid out in the text you promptly sent;

_ Are you two storming the place?  _

You waited, tapped your feet. By Arceus, what were they pulling? And, by Thunder, it had to be the day before the Finals? The sudden urge to get up onto the soles of your feet, on tangible concrete, overtook you. Espeon swished a tail, purring with a sense of irritance. The poor thing must've been fed up with both the cool air and your actions.

Hop doesn't answer for a long while. He doesn't answer at all, actually. With a long, drawn-out sigh, you trudged home. It wasn't a date after all.

The warmth of the small space you made your own enveloped you, akin to a gentle hug. You're kicking off your boots when your Rotomphone buzzed. That must be Hop, or Gloria, or… or--!

"Hey, are you awake?" The voice was a little muffled, but you'd recognise it even in the middle of a snowstorm. 

"Leon?" You placed your boots in the shoe-rack nearby; "A little tired, but I'm awake."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's alright, Lee. I would have ended up being a no-show too, you know?" You let out an exasperated heave, settling into your sofa; "This time of year is spectacularly busy."

He chuckled then, a small but hearty one. A fuzzy feeling - that you, of course, knew all too well - crawled around in your organs, in your heart and gut.

"I know you're able to handle it." You didn't like how your heart did flips at his gentler tone of voice. "You're safe at home now, right?"

"Yeah, I am. But…"

Speaking of safe… "What about you? Hop told me you were holed up at Rose Tower just a bit ago."

"Ah, that?" You could almost see him smoothing down his wild plum hair, rubbing his nape: "Just business as usual. You know how it is."

You nodded your head then, even though the Champion couldn't see you. Business as usual, of course.

You're gulping down a cup of lukewarm water when you remembered; "The Finals are tomorrow, right?" You set the cup down, tapping your fingers on the armrest.

He hummed in affirmation. You heard the faint wind blowing from the other end, and the diminished chatter of who you assumed to be Hop and Gloria. The thought of Gloria's bright brown eyes, tinted red with the light from Dynamaxes, flashed in your mind. 

Along with it came the thought of Xatu's vigorous nod at your study of the future. It seemed dirty, being able to peek into the lives of others with a single question. You shook your own head to clear the image from your mind.

"Leon? I'll cheer for you tomorrow." You heard his breath hitch. Were you too straightforward? Sudden, perhaps?

"Show me the best match you can." 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

When you told him to show you the best match he could, a destructive lightshow wasn't what you had in mind.

And what a shame! Everything was going off without a hitch!

Xatu was right, of course; Gloria got to the final bracket without much trouble at all. Her Inteleon was only grazed by Allister's Gengar, and all her team needed were quick Potion sprays to their limbs. Honestly, after the rush at the Centre the day before, you felt like the Pokemon you had to heal for these matches were merely nicked or grazed - and of course, a whole team would eventually faint. It felt a little odd to not be constantly at the ready. 

As a Nurse, you were meant to serve the public; to help them when they needed. It's been drilled into your head by the Joys for a long time now, the first thing they've ever taught you. 

Is that why the thumping of your feet against the floor coincided with the tremors below? Why the energy and adrenaline within you had you running out the stadium, determined to run to Hammerlocke? Because you wanted to help people. You wanted to help Lee, Gloria, and Hop.

Because you saw their faces, faces once filled with determination marred with fear once Rose appeared on screen. They - no, Leon - must've known something back then, at Rose Tower. After all, his features held some type of regret to them.

And now, you're clutching Espeon's Pokeball with a white-knuckle grip. You're wholly out of breath. It's almost certain that your legs would flare with pain once the adrenaline died down. For now, you're against the city's many obsidian walls, catching your breath. Wide eyes watched the crowd flooding Hammerlocke's streets, panic radiating off of each individual. Each pair of eyes wanted to see that beam of light for themselves.

Each pair of eyes wished to witness the return of the Darkest Day, even though they were blissfully unaware.

The sky had turned dark, just as it did in the Galar legends that Sonia had shared with you. Those coal clouds held a tint of bright crimson to them. Everything was so horribly ominous; ominous trembling from the earth and ominous darkness from a starless sky. You bit your bottom lip, hating how it trembled as you looked skyward. With a heave and a stumble, you pushed yourself off to clamber into the Gym. Its familiar castle walls welcomed you, but your eyes flew to the out-of-place elevator. 

You couldn't think straight at all. Without as much as a second thought, your thumb pressed the upwards button. The force caused a slight sting on your extremity, especially where the Braille had been engraved on. 

You're playing with your hands - rubbing them up and down your arms, juggling Espeon's Pokeball - when the elevator finally arrived. Good.  _ You had absolutely no idea what you were doing. _

It is then, when the steel doors finally open, that your eyes meet the frantic ones of Hop and Gloria. Before you could get a word out, maybe reprimand them for running off without an adult, they had pulled you into the elevator. Alright, they had an adult to supervise them now. 

_ Wonderful _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!! sorry for the wait!!! i split this into two but eternatus is a thing,,, sorry if you were waiting for a date but Rose and the universe are cockblocks ig,,,,
> 
> the holidays are over and now i'm dealing with school, but i'll try my best to update once a week! thank you so much!!!


	10. without you, there's no me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me the truth, so I can rest easy.
> 
> \- 
> 
> The universe takes in a deep breath, before muttering out an exasperated 'finally.'

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 10 ]

˗ˏˋ without you, there's no me ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

_ This was bad. Very bad. Horrible, even. _

You had to blink once, twice, until you dared to accept what you saw. The sky, once the hue of fragile sapphires, was an icky maroon for as far as the eye could see. An odd pressure lingered in the air; heaving down on your chest, against your sternum. Nothing about this felt natural. Something in you urged to get away, a heavy feeling falling forever down the nervous pit in your gut.

The Darkest Day. 

You gripped the Pokeball in your hand, knuckles white and palm acquiring a cold feeling. Sonia had told you about this, a legend from an age long ago, but you never thought you'd see it with your own eyes. You're quite sure no one would've thought that; who wanted Galar to be trampled on by Dynamaxed Pokemon anyway?

With a gulp, you urged Espeon to stand at your side. Gloria and Hop did the same with their starters as well, all your Pokemon appearing with a beam of blue light. The creatures at your side seemed to quiver - they were as affected by the energy ebbing in the air as you were.

The kids went ahead, you trailing behind them. You knew it was probably supposed to be the other way around; as an adult, you should be their sword and shield, protecting them as much as you could. Not letting them rush headfirst into a beast that even you were unsure of! But you couldn't will your legs to move as fast. Couldn't will them to stop quivering. So with a gulp, and a white knuckled grip on your Pokeball, you stumbled after Hop and Gloria. 

You nearly couldn't take in what you saw next.

A draconic creature, one of crimson membranes and dry purple bones, loomed overhead. A head and neck gave way to ribs, and then, to a spindly tail. It watched with eyes that you couldn't spot, but its pointed head had looked over all of you, looking down like a ruler would peasants. The Pokemon's cutting edges were hard to look at. Its cry was just as shrill, your ears ringing for a while after.

This was Eternatus, you assumed. A shiver ran through you - it was horrifying to look at.

"Lee!" The yell's source was none other than Hop, who had adjusted his footing to run for the Champion ahead. Leon looked over his shoulder to find all of you, before putting a hand out; he doesn't want any of you getting closer to this… thing. Your eyes watched Hop stutter in his steps before standing down. Charizard, looking fatigued but still standing, huffed out smoke - it was best to let them handle it.

He was able to hold this thing down by himself? The thought crossed your mind, both in awe and in shock. Yes, of course he did. Leon was Galar's Champion, after all! You stepped closer to the children, cautious, and Espeon followed you. Under your watchful gaze, Leon pulled out a Pokeball. The signature red and white that inspired the PokeCentre's colour scheme seemed drenched in the sky's red light.

He… wasn't trying to capture it in  _ that _ , right? 

Your heart plummeted as Lee flung the contraption. There was no way a beast like this would succumb to a simple machine like that! The storm ravaged your eardrums. You had a bad feeling about this.

The four of you waited with bated breath, watched as the Pokeball rumbled once. Your gaze flickered over to Leon. He had taken a more defensive stance.

Another silence. Another shake. Something was horribly, terribly odd. Eerie. Your instincts urged you to push the kids behind you, just as Charizard rushed before the three of you from Leon's side. You don't recall ordering your partner to do so, but Espeon casted a Light Screen around the four of you.

The Pokeball exploded, in a great big light you have never seen before. Waves of energy rippled in the air, hot and singing the hairs on your arms. Your eyes followed the remnants of Espeon's Light Screen, shards of 'glass' that flew away from you and started to dissolv, before looking down at your company. Gloria and Hop huddled into your figure and behind Charizard's wings. Your heart threatened to shatter then and there at the way they closed their eyes tight, palms against their ears; you hadn't even noticed how badly your ears were ringing.

Next thing you knew, you were staring up at Eternatus once more. Charizard had fainted from the blast, returning to the Ultra Ball at Leon's belt; said Champion was unconscious, lying not too far away. From where you were, you couldn't spot any heavy injuries - any major effect of the blast was absorbed by his ridiculous cape, burnt black.

This was bad. Very bad. Horrible, even. What if you couldn't protect anyone? What if--

A flinch racked through your body, shocking you out of your thoughts. Gloria had patted your shoulder, brown eyes alight with determination. The syllables of your name left her smiling lips, almost drowned out by Eternatus' roar.

"You should go." The girl rose to her full height, patting Hop's back too; "We can handle it."

You mustered the courage to nod, to run and hoist Leon up against your shoulder and leave the battle to Hop and Gloria. 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Which was how you ended up pacing in the fanciest hotel room you ever laid your eyes on. The Rose of the Rondelands was always something akin to a far-off dream to you - something far too grand for a nurse. It's a good thing you came with the Champion himself, then, even if he wasn't quite awake. Espeon trilled from its place at the floral-print couch nearby:  _ it was your first time at a hotel like this and you're about to dig a path into the floor with all your pacing. _

A sigh, heavy and expelling some of your burdens, left your lips as you stilled. Your left hand reached upwards to rub at your right shoulder, sore from hauling Leon's unconscious rump all the way to a Corviknight Taxi in Hammerlocke, and then to this very room. Your gaze flickered over to Galar's Champion and the Charizard that guarded him, both sleeping peacefully, as though they were dead.

The thought came and went, but it made you stride closer to the pair, made you check the gentle rise and fall of their chests. They were alive - tired and singed, but alive. 

_ But they really could have died. _

The thought burned at the back of your mind, crawled into your deepest, darkest fears and made its own throne there; they all could have died, and who would have stopped the Darkest Day then? You huffed, kneeling beside Leon's bed and resting your crossed arms on the white sheets. As you rested your head on your arms, staring as dark red skies started to lighten, you felt yourself droning off. Were you really that tired? Your eyelids retained a heavy feeling to them, like sandbags, drawing you closer to a realm of darkness and eerie comfort.

It wouldn't hurt to rest, right? Leon's Pokemon were all healed up, and he wasn't in critical condition - if that were the case you'd watch him like a Braviary. Eventually, you succumbed to your much deserved slumber. 

Only to be awoken not that long after, alerted by the rustling of bedsheets and the moonlight glaring at your eyelids. Moonlight? But hadn't the sky been as dark and gloomy as death a while ago? 

"How did we end up here…?" Leon's familiar and always-welcome voice was hoarse. He couldn't control the fatigue in his tone either. You decided to keep your eyes shut even though sleep no longer wore down your bones. It sounded like he downed the water you prepared for him. Your ears picked up the sound of him moving again, although just slightly. With it came the intense feeling of being watched, stared at, and the syllables of your name.

"You're all tuckered out from getting us here, aren't you?" His voice was gentle, not the boisterous Champion the media knew. Eventually, you felt the warmth of his palm against the top of your head, his hand running through and smoothing down your hair. "Thank you. You're the best, you know that?"

You fought the urge to blush. Leon continued his sweet onslaught; should you just wake up? It didn't feel right to fool him this way. 

The Champion let out a small sigh, the ones that resembled a huff, and then there was silence. The world you knew for now was just the crickets by the banks of the river and the snoring, rumbling Charizard. 

"Arceus, you'll never know it, but…" You almost raised an eyebrow; what would you never know? Oh, what if it was government secrets! No, Leon wouldn't be interested in that kind of stuff--

"Well, I love you."

That… wasn't what you had in mind. A red, red blush creeped onto your cheeks, up to the tips of your ears. What? Leon, the man you've been crushing on for who knows how long, liked you back?

"Lee…" You could tell that he flinched at your voice. So you did have him fooled - he couldn't tell you were awake. "Do you really mean that?"

Leon's obviously a little embarrassed and maybe just a little afraid you'd reject him - no, his heart was beating so, so fast. You watched his cheeks turn a stunning red, golden eyes looking anywhere but you as he let out an awkward laugh.

_ Just tell me the truth, so I can rest easy. _

"Leon." 

Galar's Champion let out another sigh, finding an interest in the white sheets at his knees. He took your hands in his. "Of course I do." With a Wooloo-ish smile, he muttered the next words, looking you straight in the eye; 

"I've loved you for a long, long while."

"You should have told me sooner." You smiled, looking up at him with eyes filled with love and adoration.

"Oh, I wanted to. Everyone wanted me to." He tossed a playful glare at the still-resting Charizard. "I just… forgot. You do that to me a lot, you know?"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very. I'm grateful for it." His small remark left you both in a fit of giggles, hands still interlocked, fingers still intertwined.

"So," Leon started, bending down enough to meet his forehead with yours; "Do I get to hear you say it too or...?"

You don't miss the small "if you're ready, of course," that left him as a whisper. How sweet.

Your smile had turned to a grin a long time ago, cheeks hurting from the cold air and your muscles getting tired. Removing a hand from where it was in his to cup his cheek, you mustered up everything you had in you:

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! here's this week's update!! I've been a little stressed with school and will be very, very stressed and panicky next week, so thank you for being patient with me and this fic!!! i'm glad you guys enjoy it!!  
> \----  
> on another note, if you're into anime or enjoy mysteries/supernatural stuff and pretty colours, i highly recommend the anime: toilet bound hanako kun. 
> 
> i've been hooked!!! the characters are all so lovable!!! my toilet children!!!! ♡♡


	11. that is all i wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a land where defeat is not all so bad, and where stars and pokemon trainers and psychic pokemon are a heart and a home.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 11 ]

˗ˏˋ that is all i wish ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

"You've got something on your mind?"

It seemed that you were the only ones in the world, the night enveloping Wyndon a blanket of sleep and silence. The stars blinked overhead, dancing with a laughing, smiling crescent moon.

You hummed, warm palms meeting the cold grit of rock. The river was usually by your side on the banks, making its unstoppable way through the city and off to a mouth somewhere; seeing the dark water from above, on an ages-old bridge, was a little odd to you. 

"Not really." Fingers tapping the yellow bricks, your eyes met Leon's amber ones. "What about you?"

The Champion - at least for now, for tonight - joined you. His gaze was far-away, gazing down into the river's ebbing; "I'm a little worried. It's not like me, you know? But I can't help but feel like that for tomorrow's match."

Leon broke his eye contact with the dark waters to look at you again, something in those gold irises that wasn't there usually. He let his hand rest upon the bridge as well, encasing yours and ceasing the tapping. "Is… is that odd?"

You didn't respond right away. Was something about the universe warning him about what would happen tomorrow? About how the Unbeatable Champion of Galar could be dethroned in a single match? With a sigh, and a final look at the moon's reflection dancing across the water, you started forming words.

"No, I don't think it's odd at all. It's totally okay." You turned to have your back against the bridge's stone borders, speaking slowly; "Most people would be nervous before a competition. That's what it means to be human - this and so much more."

You words hung in the air and up, up into the night sky. Once they have come and gone, the silence and the far-off flickering noises of a dying lamp filled your ears. You and Leon stood there for a while, either not knowing what to say or not finding the need to say anything at all.

But then Leon spoke, broke the silence with a small sigh before turning around, back to the river. "I don't know how tomorrow will go."

You've never seen him quite this worried about the outcome of a match. You can't tell him.

You - figuratively - grit your teeth.

"I don't know either."

"I might finally lose, you know."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am."

His golden eyes, brighter than the stars, locked gazes with yours. Was he not expecting you to say that? Champion or not, you loved him, and his loss tomorrow would not make a difference. You both settle back into silence then; it seemed Leon had not anticipated your answer. You moved your gaze to the stars, tracing constellations here and there.

When the syllables of your name left his lips, you found yourself staring at him again. You watched as he ruffled his unkempt plum hair and played with his snapback.

"Would you still cheer for me?"

"Of course I will. I always will."

You squeezed his hand, giving him your softest, most sincere smile. If Leon thought you were going to do anything but, he was terribly mistaken.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Before you retired for the night, you found yourself bringing Xatu out of its PokeBall. It didn't mind either, standing still as a statue anyway, but you felt bad for keeping it in that little contraption.

And anyway, you had a question for it.

"Xatu?" You called, earning a squawk from the green-pea bird. "Can I ask you a question? I'm sorry that I always make you do this."

_ If you're sorry, you should stop asking Xatu in the first place.  _ You try not to think about that for too long.

"Is everything still the same?" A hand reached to ruffle the green feathers, "Does Gloria still become Champion tomorrow?"

You waited a while, watched the Pokemon's eyes acquire a far-away look. Eventually, it started to move its wings: left wing in front of itself, and right wing raised, each movement swift and stern. From what you learnt of flag semaphore, Xatu had acknowledged your question. And responded with a large red yes.

"Alright then." You smiled, ruffling its feathers again. "Thank you, Xatu. Want to head to bed?" The bird let out a small cry, before gliding over to its bed. It seemed eager to sleep peacefully.

You do not know, but a large weight had been lifted from the bird's shoulders when it gazed upon your pinky finger once more. The faint scarlet thread that had appeared years ago had now become a true red string of fate - bright and crimson and ebbing with a magic that only a Psychic Pokemon could comprehend.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

When you saw Gloria next, it was when your blood soared with adrenaline and awe. It’s when your throat was sore from the cheering it had just endured, and your ears rang from the yells of

Hop beside you on the stands. It’s when the field had been cleared of small smoldering embers and pieces of boulders. 

It’s when, even though you were well aware, she became Champion. And there she was, the new Champion, talking to the very siblings that she had both dethroned and rivaled.

“Gloria!” You struggled to get it out of your throat. Not only because of the crowd, but also due to the overuse of your voice just moments before. A feeling you couldn’t place started to swell in your chest, blossomed like a flower without a name. Was it pride? Or was it some twisted sense of disappointment, for she really had defeated Leon?

At that thought, your feet stuttered to a stop, a feeling of shame erupting from some pit in your gut. It churned to wound you when the trio, eyes of hazel and two of sparkling gold, looked your way. You had - and followed through - with the promise to cheer her on. And either way, she won fair and square! Gloria deserved it, as young as she was.

You’re shocked out of your thoughts by the sudden warmth and pressure of three pairs of arms around you. In almost no time at all, Gloria, Hop, and Leon had engulfed you in a group hug with the intensity of a Bewear hug - which may or may not be due to the oldest of the three. Blinking twice, and then registering what had just happened, you found your cheeks blushing red.

“There you are!” Gloria exclaimed between little giggles, looking up at you with a smile that seemed to hurt her cheeks. “I did it! I became Champion!” 

Her green hat was nowhere to be found, so with a smile that mimicked her own, you beamed down at her. You wrenched your left arm out of the cramped space between you and Hop, and ruffled her dark brown hair.

“You did it; you really did it, kid.”

Turning away from Gloria, you maneuvered your arm to ruffle Hop’s hair, watching him burst into a bigger grin at the action. “I know you’re beating yourself up, but you did really well too, Hop! And…”

You’re not sure if you didn’t say it loud enough, or if they were too preoccupied with their group hug to notice, but none of them seemed to question your trailing words. Your gaze flitted over to Leon, his amber eyes meeting yours. He mouthed your faded ‘and’ back towards you, and you were more than happy to complete it, staring at him all the while.

“And, well, I’m really proud of you.”

You felt the hug tighten. There, wrapped in a hug and wrapped in warmth, your heart had never felt so full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! first of all, i'm so so sorry for the really long wait!!! i've been struck by the accursed writer's block and i haven't been able to shake it off ;-; which resulted in this short chapter, but i've had a god time writing it, so it's alright! second of all, thank you so much for the kind, kind support!! there's one more chapter after this to wrap this story up in a little bow! <3


	12. that you'll never change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you could see were brighter skies, brighter days, with the sun setting and rising as it always has upon a world that has seen its share of chaos and persevered a thousand times over.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

[ 12 ]

˗ˏˋ that you'll never change ˎˊ˗

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

When you walk out of Wedgehurst’s Pokecentre, it’s the sun that greets you.

It eagerly glints against the stainless steel, off silver and crimson, and glares into your eyes with fierce flares. You can’t help but recoil, blinking the harsh golden light out of your eyes. Wedgehurst had always been very sunny - when it wasn’t pouring buckets all day - but the flinch it evoked from you whenever the light glared straight into your eyes never went away. You probably should have braced yourself for it whenever you finally got out of that potion and tea scented building. 

But after a hard day at work, the only thing you could really think of was the air mattress by Gloria’s bed that you called home; at least, until you were repositioned back to Wyndon, anyway.

A little spark of joy sparks your head and it kick starts the smile that graces your lips. It’s not much - you just like the sound of your shoes clicking against the cobblestone paths Living in cities for the majority of your life made you appreciate the simplest little things whenever you were in one of Galar’s more simple, traditional towns. Like the sound of your feet against stone roads that were weathered with their hundreds of years of life, or the way you could kick up dirt as you chased down Hop’s Dubwool around Postwick.

The simple, little things that made life beautiful - the things you hoped would never change.

You hear the rolling of heavy train wheels as you walk by the train station. There’s no one gathered there, not like when you first arrived a month ago with the new and former Champions, and you like it better that way. It’s just a peaceful walk back to a temporary place of living, but nonetheless, a peaceful walk home. Your feet are a little sore, and your prescribed Nurse’s outfit clings from the sweat of working yourself to the bone, but there’s a spring in your step that the country air fills you with. When you look at the sky as it is now, clear blue slowly turning to oranges, and then to reds and violets, it’s hard to imagine that the world had been dipped into near-chaos just a few months ago.

All you could see were brighter skies, brighter days, with the sun setting and rising as it always has upon a world that has seen its share of chaos and persevered a thousand times over.

But that’s enough; it’s Espeon, with a smack of their twin tails against your calf, that makes you blink back to reality. You’re running late to a sunset picnic in the fields. With a new adrenaline coursing through you, you whisk Espeon up in your arms with a hearty laugh - the pink feline letting out a happy cry - and run down the cobblestone paths. You couldn’t bear to recall the Eeveelution into its Pokeball - when is it ever going to get this fresh country air again - so you deal with the floral-scented weight in your hands with a huge grin on your face.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The sun had almost dipped below the horizon when you finally arrived.

Blades of green grass, fresher than you’ll ever hope to see in the small city gardens decorating Wyndon, tickled your ankles as the evening zephyr wound through them. With its dying breaths, the sun had painted everything in a golden sheen, like a golden set of armor, like holy ground. The sky had burst into a potpourri of crimsons and yellows and oranges, an orchestra of the most bold and lively instruments you’d ever see.

And there, just over the skein between the sky and the rolling hills of Galar, are those you love - Hop, Gloria, Leon. They’re all there, sunset painting their face with that same warm filter, shadows lengthening, sitting on a red checked picnic blanket. Eyes alight, they’re all occupied in some way; Gloria chomped on a sandwich and would occasionally giggle at Hop, who tried - and failed - to get his Cinderace to eat an orange that he’d so meticulously peeled. 

Leon, with a more fashionable garb and a smile on his face, watched them as he idly pet his Charizard’s snout. The fiery reptile huffed, licking off curry from the corners of its mouth, orange head rising in your direction, and the former Champion’s amber eyes met with yours.

A grin, until he showed off his teeth, graced his lips; “Hey! You coming or not?”

The soft crunch of your shoes on the green field mingled with the far-off cries of Rookidee. You let Espeon out of your arms when you were close enough, letting the Psychic Pokemon let out a cry and bound over to the trio. Gloria welcomed it with outstretched arms, and let it lay snug in her lap as she continued to munch on her snack.

When you finally made your way to them, settling by Leon and getting a welcome nudge by his Fire-type partner, you felt your heart swell. It was always like this when you were with them, heart full and stomach fluttering with Butterfree. 

“How was work?” Hop questioned, but more-so exclaimed, from across you.

“Hectic.” You sighed, accepting the jelly bread that Gloria offered with a smile; “People from Spikemuth have been trying to find you two, you know.”

“Marnie’s group?” The newly crowned Champion’s voice came as a muffle, quickly clearing her throat; “Ah that’s right! I got a meeting with them tomorrow.”

“Who knew being Champion was so busy?” Leon chuckled, amber eyes alight; “If you ever need help, I’ll be there, kiddo.”

“But you’re quite busy right now, aren’t you?” You nudged at his side, tossing him a small smile. You knew he’d been fixing up Rose Tower, making it a new facility - a Battle Tower, for you knew his love for the fight - making it _better._

“Yeah,” Gloria started, “How’s the tower coming along, Lee?”

The first thing he did was replace the roses that lay underneath the floor, a glass coffin, and you had only found out when all those crimson roses ended up in a plethora of bouquets in Wyndon’s Pokecentre. Subtlety definitely isn’t the way Leon works - if how all your co-workers just knew it was from the former-Champion was anything to go by. When you confronted him that evening at your most frequented cafe, he had just grinned and ruffled his plum hair; 

_“Well I didn’t want to waste them if they were still healthy.” He started, sipping at the lemon tea he had ordered; “And I replaced them with magnolias - you know, just to honor old Magnolia? So I just got them made into bouquets for you. Did you like them?”_

_And with a sigh, but heart full and stomach doing flips at how lovely his actions could be, you answered; “I loved them.” You brought up the one you had with you, “ I’ll keep this one in my room later!”_

“There’s a few things left to do...” Leon hummed, fingers playing with a dandelion he had plucked from the ground nearby, “but otherwise, it’s going on just fine and dandy, Gloria. You could visit it right now, honestly.”

Hop, with starry amber eyes large and a grin to rival it, fidgeted in his place with an energy you wouldn’t expect from a child running ragged training to beat his big brother. He fiddled with an Ultra Ball, and yet treated it as though it was the most precious thing in the world.

The boy’s excited gaze found yours, eyes only becoming lighter by the dying sun’s beams; “Oh oh! By the way, wanna see what we caught recently?”

“Out completing the Pokedex, Hop?” You wouldn’t really expect it from the most excitable, restless child you’ve ever met.

“Sonia has been prompting me to do so…” He had muttered, under his breath but loud enough for the three of you to hear - and chuckle at. “But nope! Gloria wanted to show it to you too!”

“Did you both catch the same thi--”

Without warning, the two kids had launched the Ultra Balls in their hands out a few ways away. Bright light filled your vision, and eventually, your eyes were not the only one of your senses to feel overwhelmed. Two mighty howls filled your ears, a melancholy song. When you finally opened your eyes, they went wide and your jaw went slack; in front of your eyes, Zacian and Zamazenta had materialised from those little contraptions.

“Yeah, they were able to do that.” Leon laughed, scooting closer to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders; “Today, actually.”

“Okay,” you breathed, Espeon shuddering and then running to burrow into your side. It seemed your partner didn’t quite expect to see two Legendary Pokemon today. “But, how?”

And so they ended up telling you their recent adventure - one you hadn’t heard, but that’s probably because work had you holed up for the past few days - that involved men with obnoxious hairstyles. The sun had fully dipped below the horizon, by the time you had reached the end of their new tale, Leon having Charizard light a small campfire they had prepared prior.

With the darkening of the sky came the shining of stars, the soft smile of a crescent moon, and the soft snores from Gloria and Hop. The poor things were probably more tired than you’d ever know, and seeing their new heroes asleep, the mighty wolves returned to their Pokeballs without prompt. The crackling of the fire, Espeon and Charizard chirping and trilling, and Leon and your small laughs were all that were left in the sea of tranquility.

“You getting tired?” he asked, eyeing you with an affection you always found in those golden eyes when you spoke to him, “Poor things are all knocked out over there.”

“I’m fine, Lee.” You nudged, popping a marshmallow in your mouth. “What about you?”

“It feels a little odd.” He’d started, “Not being busy, you know? I’ve just been so used to running around without break that not having anything to do is just a little off.” You only nodded, letting him twine his fingers with yours - it felt nice, the warmth and the comfort it gave you.

“Hey.” He started, looking up at the night sky and fixating on the moon and the stars that gathered around it; “You know when we first met? All those years ago?”

“In Turffield, right? You and your Charmander.” You nodded over to the fiery winged lizard a ways away, “We’ve come a long way, huh.”

“Mhm.” A short hum. He’s thinking about something.

“What’s on your mind?”

“It’s just… I never found it odd, whenever we met.” He took in a deep breath, keeping it there, “No matter how many times we crossed paths in the weirdest places-”

“-Like on the route to Circhester?” You smiled, recalling the numb feeling that the cold had brought to your fingertips all those years ago - and how you would have felt that same numbness in more places than your fingers if that Glailie caught up to the both of you.

“Just like the route to Circhester. Being with you always came naturally to me…” Leon trailed off, “Do you think that’s weird?”

“Not at all.” It seems he needed a bit to register your reply, by the way he froze up and started staring at the campfire instead. So you sit in this comfortable silence, this homey warmth, until he speaks again. 

“I’m really glad you’re with me.” The grip he has on your hand tightens, not enough to hurt - he’d never do that. “I’m so happy I can’t even say it in words. Even with everything that’s happened, how fast life has changed for me…”

If you hadn’t known him any better, you’d think he was about to cry. But this is Leon, this boy that grew up too fast with all the responsibilities he’d have to shoulder, and it’s not with tears that his emotions overflow but with the stars in his eyes and the love of the fight. And he turns to you, with those eyes that held the stars and every crystalline sunflower; 

“And well, I’m just glad you’re always there for me. You’re one of the only constants in my life so far.” His voice trembles just the slightest, but he burst into a fit of chuckles instead; “So, how’s that honor for you?”

You manage to smile, give him a quick peck on the cheek that he definitely didn’t expect - what with how his eyes go wide - and try to bring him into the most comforting hug you can muster.

“I’ll always be there for you, Lee. That’ll never change.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Unbeknownst to you, Espeon watches from the distance, from where its body curls up into a ball. It lifts its dainty head upwards, skywards, a single red gem glowing amongst the stars that decorate the heavens. With lilac eyes, it watches the distant flame that crackles in the rock pit, watches the sleeping bodies of two fatigued children, watches two wonderful trainers chatting.

And it watches, with an intensity that rivals the Charizard beside it’s stare on the trainers as well, as this crimson string glows bright. Brighter than it has ever seen, and giving off an energy it could only describe as ebbing and nebulous and odd. Was this really the same skein it saw all those years ago? The same thread Xatu mentioned? 

It grew bright, and in a bright sparkle of light that only the Psychic-type noticed, seemed to bind the two trainers together. Closer than ever before - bound in ways only the universe could comprehend. Espeon dug its head back into the warmth its body retained, twin tails swishing back and forth with a joy that wasn't expressed on its face; whatever came tomorrow, or the day after, it felt a wave of calm wash over itself. Those two trainers had each other - and they'd be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha who uploads a month late? i do! it's great to finally finish this, and i'm sorry for the wait! i'm making good use of my self-quarantine and social distancing and cancellation of exams to write more. anyway, it's been a ride, and i'm glad we finally made it!
> 
> do you see that chapter summary? that's what i want to say to you guys, who might be reading this. it'll get better. i know you're scared. i know the world is a scary place right now, but we'll get through this. the world will get through this. please keep yourselves and others safe!

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter name is picked out from ‘Best of Me’ by BTS. give it a listen!  
> hope your day's been well, take care of yourself!


End file.
